Cold as ice
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: An alternate telling of Tatsumis story. Will follow some plot of the anime/manga, but it will mostly be thought up as I go along... Rated M for mature stuff like limes, lemons, violence, language, blood, death and other fun things. This is a General Esdeath and Tatsumi fic. Why? Cause I like her.
1. Chapter 1

**Good news everyone! I'm not dead and I have picked up an anime/Manga that I am enjoying! This time its Akame ga kill! I like the story and ive decided to use my terrible writing skills to start a story here. I hope you guys enjoy it as I own nothing in the story.**

 **Any characters or likeness of characters in this story, are owned by their respective owners or are just pure coincidence. Enjoy.**

* * *

A boy with green eyes and medium length brown hair. It had a cowlick as well which swayed back and forth with each fluid movement. He was up against a large man with blue eyes which were glowing. The mans hands were giving off a frosty mist constantly. He was currently blocking the kicks and punches from the ten year old boy, deflecting them with his fore arms or taking the blow with his palm. The boy was fluid like he was dancing, his movements calm and calculated.

* * *

" _Tatsumi! Come make a snowman with me!" Cried a little girl with long black hair. The little girl was six at the time as Tatsumi was eight._

 _Tatsumi smiled at his little sister and helped her build a snowman. He then tackled her into it gently before rolling away laughing with his little sister._

* * *

With a cry of anger, the boy of ten used more strength and broke through the defenses of the older man, sending his foot into the mans face before kicking him in the shin before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying. The man stood up and wiped the blood from his lips and smiled at the boy.

"Very impressive Tatsumi. You were a bit distracted so you had many openings, but luckily this training today was to teach you the forms and attacks of this style of martial art. Now lets go again!" The man roared out, his voice deep.

Tatsumi charged at the man and began to kick and punch, though most of his attacks were kicks. His strikes were fluid and calculated, but had a lot of force behind it as well. This style used up a lot of energy but was hard to counter and had power.

* * *

It was a week later and Tatsumi was blocking strikes from the man or redirecting them. The man was using much less power as Tatsumi was using another style of martial art, one that was focused more on defense.

* * *

 _Tatsumi was sitting around the campfire, smiling happily with his family. His father, mother and little sister were all gathered around, laughing and eating through the night. Across the landscape, there were other familys and camp fires._

" _So, Tatsumi. Any plans with that cute girlfriend of yours?" His father asked, teasing the 8 year old boy._

" _She is not my girlfriend! But yes, we are going to go ice fishing."_

" _Ah, a wonderful date to take her on. Very proud of you son!" His father said, teasing some more._

" _IT'S NOT A DATE!"_

 _The entire family, minus Tatsumi, were laughing at the boy._

* * *

Tatsumi grabbed onto an outstretched leg before kicking upwards into the back of the knee before kicking the man in the gut and sending him flying back. The man stood up and grinned, rubbing some blood off of this lips.

"As expected, the martial art your father taught you is quite effective. Much different from the one I am teaching you. While the one I teach you is about power and offensive attacks, yours is defensive and delivers calculated strikes to your opponents weakness. I'm still shaking a bit from the kick to the back of my leg. Well done. If you can master both of these martial arts, you will be a legend." The man said with a grin.

* * *

Two years later, Tatsumi was using a sharp ice sword against the mans own ice sword, utilizing an offensive posture against the larger man, using powerful but carefully placed strikes against him. The man was blocking with a grin on his face.

* * *

 _Tatsumi was ice fishing with a girl his age with black hair down to her butt. They were sitting right next to each other, shoulder to shoulder as they fished out the same large fishing hole._

" _Tatsumi, promise me something."_

" _What is it Sayo?"_

" _Stay with me forever won't you?"_

" _Of course. I promise."_

 _Sayo gave Tatsumi and big smile before giving him a big hug, dropping her pole in the process. Tatsumi quickly pushed Sayo away and dived into the freezing cold water, grabbing the pole before it was lost forever._

* * *

They were both equal but Tatsumi kicked it up a notch and began to use the superior speed he possessed and attacked. With a powerful downwards strike, Tatsumi quickly spun around and kicked the back of the knee of the larger man before placing the blade up against the mans throat, winning the sparring match.

"Absolutely brilliant. You utilized your superior speed and got to my weak spot after delivering a powerful strike. Now, lets continue your lessons!"

* * *

Two years later, Tatsumi was fourteen. The man and Tatsumi were shooting balls of ice from their palms, flash freezing the targets that the man had set up. Tatsumi's eyes were glowing blue like the larger man while he had mist coming from his hands as well.

* * *

" _I HATE YOU ALL! YOU ALWAYS TAKE HER SIDE!" Tatsumi yelled out at his parents while his little sister was hiding behind his parents. The little girl stuck her tongue out at Tatsumi, teasing him as he got the short end of the stick. There was a large slap mark on her right cheek."YOU… I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!" Tatsumi stormed out of the tent, running away from his home in anger, stomping away, crying as his mother attempted to run after him but couldn't see the boy as he disappeared into the thick brush of the forest._

* * *

Tatsumi growled in anger and instead of a ball of ice, he shot out a beam of ice, freezing a large rock solid before it shattered into hundreds of pieces. The man looked over at the boy. He knew the boy was still grieving and having flash backs, but said nothing. The boy was improving at an exponential rate.

* * *

A year later and Tatsumi was fighting off against the large man. The man was going all out and began to slash at the boy with his ice sword, attempting to kill Tatsumi. Tatsumi was on the defensive, using ice arm guards on his forearms to block the strikes from the man.

* * *

 _Tatsumi had ran away from home that night, only to come back in the morning. As he exited the forest, his eyes were wide in shock and fear. His once quiet home was now burning. Heads were placed on bikes, body limbs were strewn everywhere. People were screaming as they burned alive, but there was no sign of the attackers except the footprints of them leaving. It was a decent sized group of them, about thirty and a few horses._

 _Upon discovery of his home, he quickly ran over to where his sister was brutally disemboweled. Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he finally was able to cry. He sobbed and sobbed as he held his dead sister whose eyes were open in terror, with tear streaks down her cheeks._

" _T-Tatsumi… Son..." Called out a ragged voice. Tatsumi quickly ran over to the voice, only to find his mother and father, still breathing though they were dying. His mother was holding onto his fathers hand and was smiling at the appearance of Tatsumi. There was blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. She was struggling to hold onto her appearance for Tatsumi._

" _T-Tatsumi…"_

" _Dad! I… I should have been here!"_

" _Son, if would have made no difference… they came for us in our sleep and destroyed our village with ease. We fought as hard as we could but it made no difference… You would have died if you were here…"_

" _What can I do?! I'm all alone!" Tatsumi cried out, his head low as he gripped his long pants._

 _His father reached over and pulled Tatsumi in for a hug, though it was very weak._

" _Don't cry for us Tatsumi. Just live your life for us ok? Don't give into despair… just live. Make a life somewhere in this world and be happy… start a family… I do want to be a grandfather one day..."_

" _You will dad! I swear! I will make you a grandfather! I will make you proud of me!"_

" _I… already am… son." His father said, before his heart stopped along with his wifes, both of them closing their eyes as they finally bled out on the ground._

 _Tatsumi sat there and began to sob, wailing in pain as everything he ever knew was ripped away from him._

* * *

A lone tear fell down Tatsumi's cheek. He quickly woke up from his daze and blocked the fifteith strike from the man before grabbing onto the mans wrist. With a quick kick into the mans shin, he twisted the wrist of the man, forcing him to drop his sword. Using his left arm to block the right hook from the larger man, he send his left fist and nailed the man in the face before grabbing onto his shoulders and kneeing him hard in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. With a large gust of ice, the man was frozen solid before being tossed by Tatsumi into the nearby wall, shattering the ice around the man before Tatsumi quickly threw the mans sword of ice right at him, striking right next to the neck of the man, winning the fight.

The man blinked and slowly stood up, smiling happily. He then began to clap and clap.

"Well done my boy. You are so young yet you have already surpassed me as a fighter. Now, it's time for the last leg of your training. As I promised, I will teach you the ways of your ancestors. Hopefully you are ready."

* * *

Two years later, Tatsumiwas seventeen. He was on his final test to finish his training. In the large kingdom, fifty miles to the north, there was a war waging between a kingdom of rebels and the Imperial army. Tatsumi was given a target to assassinate, which was picked at random by his teacher. He was standing on the largest building within the kingdom, as he had already snuck past the ongoing war.

* * *

 _Tatsumi had climbed up the nearby mountain, up near the peak. About three quarters of the way up to the top, Tatsumi came upon the mouth of the cave. He entered the cave and took about ten steps before dropping to his knees, putting his head down._

 _About a minute later, a large blue dragon appeared, his eyes glowing with an icy hue._

" _Who dares invade my sanctuary?!"_

 _Tatsumi said nothing and just stayed there on his knees, looking at his lap._

 _The dragon sneered and got close, placing his snout near the boy and giving him some sniffs. After a few sniffs, the dragon roared out attempting to scare the boy but Tatsumi wasn't even shivering._

" _Are you not afraid of me boy? You do know who I am right?"_

" _I am not afraid to die." Tatsumi said, looking up at the dragon, staring into the dragons ethereal like eyes with his emerald ones, showing off the pain yet determination that Tatsumi had. Taken aback, the dragon grinned._

" _Well, you aren't a coward. That is not something I see very often. Those who come to my cave are often shivering when I come near."_

" _I have nothing left to lose. If I die, I die."_

" _I see… tell me boy, since I know why you came… why do you wish for me to train you? With what purpose would this serve?"_

" _I was unable to protect my family… they died after I ran away from home. I want to be able to protect the ones I love… even if it means I die."_

" _A noble cause and I sense no lies within you… Well, then allow me to introduce myself. I am Ymir! I am an ultra-class danger beast as I have been called! Many have come to slay me and have all failed. As you may know, I am where the powers of your ancestors came from. The last one to have these powers was your great grand father and I did not train him. You are the last one of your kind Tatsumi and I have decided to train you. In over a thousand years, you will be the first disciple I will take on. However, if you cannot handle this training… you will die."_

" _I accept." Tatsumi said with no hesitation or fear._

" _Good."_

* * *

Tatsumi looked around and spotted his target. It wasn't exactly a high ranking soldier, but it was a captain within the large army. It was one of the few captains there, but it was the only one with a red helmet on along with his red shoulder pads. The other captains had the shoulder pads, but this one had decided to wear his helmet.

Tatsumi began to leap and jump down the building, using ice to make platforms as a spiral staircase. After two minutes of this, Tatsumi quickly made his way through the kingdom, heading towards the large throne area which was sitting on the outside.

Tatsumi was dressed in a blue garment that was made of thick leather. It consisted of a vest which covered his torso and his chest, while leaving his upper arms bare. On his lower arms he wore leather gauntlets which were black which ended in leather knuckle guards but leaving his fingers bare. He had leather pants as well, blue which covered his entire legs. He had leather boots on. On his head was a leather mask. It completely covered his neck and face, though it lacked eye guards, nose guards or a mouth guard. It just covered his forehead, top of the head, back of the head and neck. Instead of the protection shield around his nose and mouth, ice was formed to give him a more sinister look. With two small holes, he was able to breath though he breathed an icy breath, which was in the form of mist. However, his mask also had mist coming from out of it so it was hard to tell he breathed such a thing. There was also an ice shin guard and there was ice formed around his forearms, giving him some protection and offensive capability, while not limiting his speed.

Tatsumi was finally in the large house, which was to the right of the throne, giving him perfect vision of his target. He spotted a woman who was about twenty years old, sitting on a throne holding onto a leash with a man. He then spotted her killing the man with her foot, smashing her sharp heel into his skull. With that done, she began to walk away, which gave Tatsumi perfect timing for his attack.

Sprinting off, Tatsumi formed a large ice dagger, before quietly coming up behind the man with the red helmet, before sending the blade right through his helmet into his skull. Tatsumi turned around and walked away, heading towards the other exit of the kingdom.

The girl with the blue hair turned around after hearing a thump behind her, using her excellent hearing. She turned around and spotted one of her captains dead on the ground, a large ice knife lodged in his skull before it disappeared into mist. Looking around, she spotted a figure walking away. He then disappeared over the wall.

"General? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's keep moving." The lady said.

* * *

A year later, Tatsumi was eighteen and was standing before the graves of his family. He was not in his ninja outfit, nor did he have blue eyes or misty hands. He was just a regular looking boy. He gave them a small smile and a wave before walking away.

" _I will not cry yet… I must find those responsible first."_

Tatsumi was walking towards the capital, two swords on his back, though one was wrapped up using leather. The sword wrapped up was a sword from his old hut, a ceremonial sword passed down from his ancestors to his family. It was not a combat sword. The other sword that was just a simple katana. He wore brown pants and brown boots, while wearing a very dark orange T-shirt, mimicking the colors of the leaves when it was fall. He also was wearing a brown coat with a hood, though he didn't have it up.

* * *

Tatsumi, was off to bring justice to those who murdered his entire town.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go. Another chapter. I hope you like it. Death will be occuring in the next chapter... stay tuned for the bloodbath! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

He had finally arrived in the capital a week later, scoping out the town. While it may look like he was sight-seeing to the eyes of the citizens, a well trained warrior could tell he was checking the land scape for the best places to fight, scout and other things. Tatsumi was being watched by a yellow haired girl, which he had no idea that he was being watched. Tatsumi moved through the city with haste, eying everything from the imperial army headquarters, the palace that sat right in the middle of the city, the imperial army recruitment building, a few hospitals and many other locations. When night fell, he moved through the city by running along the rooftops, avoiding being seen as he took in the capitals surroundings while there was little light.

* * *

Ymir had trained Tatsumi well in the art of assassination, reconnaissance, and strategy. His first priority when making an assassination attempt was to recon the area and engrave the details of the location to memory. So if something goes hot, he would find the best route to escape with and leave unharmed to return another day. The second thing for assassinations is information. Where does the target live at? Where does he mainly work at? Does he have any habits? Is he a smoker? A drinker? One to pay for prostitution? Does he have any bodyguards? If so, are there times that he doesn't? Any weaknesses that are visible enough to spot? Anything that he can exploit if the opportunity arises? After getting information about the target, the real fun begins. Execution of the assassination. Taking out the target as quietly as possible if needed. A target can be eliminated loudly if isolated away from witnesses. If the target is eliminated, quickly yet calmly evacuate the area and let the authorities report the death of the target.

With the recon down, Tatsumi's next step would be information. The problem? He has no idea who exactly his target is. He would have to interrogate soldiers until he found out who was responsible for the death of his family and village. Or he could find records of such things. Military's keep track of missions. He would invade the headquarters of the imperial army the next night as he was tired. He would stake out the area in the day, observing guard shifts and other activities. During his recon at night, he noticed the imperial headquarters security cuts down about half, leaving them wide open for a silent infiltration. Out of the ten guards that were spotted within the building, Tatsumi knew there should be at least twenty of them stationed in total, at least in estimation. He had no idea how much security was in place, but he would have to find out a different day.

* * *

With a little bit of money, Tatsumi got a small bedroom within a hostel, renting it for the night. He quickly fell asleep upon hitting the mattress, a small goofy smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up a few hours after dawn. He quickly had some breakfast from the local shop, before making his way towards the imperial headquarters. Once again, the yellowed hair girl was eying him and he had no idea. Upon arriving at the headquarters, he began to just do several passes, scouting the area. While he got a rough sketch of the capital, he was no focusing on other details like windows, damages in the building, roof access, security measures other then that people. All of this was needed to be successful in an infiltration. After a few hours of doing passes, Tatsumi decided it was time to wait it out on a nearby roof top and just scan his surroundings for escape routes and such. He had to wait for night fall to make his move, so he had to be patient.

* * *

The yellow haired girl was eying the man on the roof, rubbing her fingers on her chin as she looked over at him from afar.

 _'He is too methodological to be anything short of an experienced warrior. Assassin perhaps? I wonder if I could get him to join night raid. I also wonder what his plans are… he seems very interested in the army.'_

* * *

Now, while Tatsumi was very strong, he was also very naive and kind. His attuned senses had heard a cry of distress from a female. Upon hearing such a thing, he moved from his spot and towards the sound, moving quickly through the crowds until he made his way through several alley ways before coming upon an isolated location a few blocks away from the army. Upon coming to the army, he spotted a man mugging a poor defenseless female. Upon sight of Tatsumi, the man ran away throwing a knife in Tatsumi's direction. With a simple flick of his wrist, his hand shot up and slapped away the thrown blade. He moved to the female and knelt down.

"Are you ok?"

The girl nodded and held her arms to her chest. "T-Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. What did he take?"

"E-everything… It was all the money that my husband had given me for shopping. Now I dont have anything to buy food for my children."

With a smile, Tatsumi brought out a large bag of coins which he opened up and gently poured a couple handful of gold coins. With wide eyes, the female looked up at Tatsumi while tears formed in her eyes.

"You didn't have to… this is more than what I am given."

"Treat your children to a very special meal, including your husband… and you should have a lot left over. You deserve the money… now go get your food." Tatsumi said with a big smile.

"T-thank you." The woman said before walking towards the main square. Tatsumi decided to follow her, making sure she got into the public eye safely.

* * *

Unknown to Tatsumi, the entire conversation and his actions were spotted by a yellow haired female upon the roof.

* * *

As he walked into an alley way behind the building that he was scouting the army building from, he was approached from behind by the yellow haired female who was stalking him.

"Hey there cutie! So you have an interest in the army do you?"

Tatsumi turned and gave her a genuine smile. _'Wow she's cute… and a nice rack too.'_ "Yea I do actually. I really want to join them but I don't want to work my way up. I am too strong to begin as a private! Do you know a way inside so I can speak to someone a bit higher up?"

"I do! Do you wanna know?"

"Yes pleas tell me!" Tatsumi said, giving her another big smile. So naive.

"Well… first you got to treat me to lunch!" The girl said, giving him a big smile too.

"Alright. That sounds like a fair trade."

* * *

Arriving at a bar, Tatsumi gave the girl a good large meal and a couple rounds of alcohol, before looking at her seriously.

"Alright, so how do I get inside so I can talk to someone high up to become a captain or something?"

"Well, the best way to get in would be the third story window on the right. It has a broken lock and you can easily jump to the window sill from the building nearby. The problem is, just talking to him wouldn't work."

"Really? Then what do I do?"

"Well, first you are going to need a lot of money."

Tatsumi quickly produced his large sack of coins.

"Will this do?" _'I am willing to give up all my money to get inside that building. It would also be quite beneficial to being a captain in the army… gives me free reign to find those responsible!'_

"Oh that would do just nicely." The girl said, taking the bag of coins. "I will go ahead and talk to my connection and get you hooked up. You will be set in about two hours! Paperwork and all that nonsense you know?"

"Of course. I will wait right here for you! Hurry up please!" Tatsumi said with a big smile, ignorant that he just got scammed.

* * *

Ten hours later, Tatsumi was clenching the glass of his drink which shattered into pieces.

"You know it's your own damn fault you got scammed." The bar manager said, cleaning up the glass pieces and ignoring the fact he broke it.

"Yea, I get that." Tatsumi said, growling. Tatsumi stood up and began to walk out. "Sorry about the glass."

"Don't worry about it kid. You are new in town. I see this all the time."

* * *

Upon leaving the bar, night had already fallen. With narrowed eyes, Tatsumi began to move towards the imperial army building before eyeing his target. He sighed and moved towards the building right next to it, going inside and up the stairs of the hostel. Upon arriving at the third floor, he moved to the window near the headquarters, slowly squeezing out of the tight hole. He jumped from the building and landed on the window sill of the third floor before testing the window, which moved up easily. The lock was broken.

Upon entering the darkened room, he quickly scanned the area before placing his ear against the door, trying to see if he could hear any sort of noises, indicating there was someone outside. Not hearing a word, he slowly opened the door, peering out as best as he could. Seeing that the cost was clear, he made his way through the third floor, searching in each room quietly for a records room. After five minutes of looking, he ended up on the second floor in a room filled with drawers filled with records of any sort of army operation. They were categorized first by region and then by time. He quickly found the northern region and looked through the information for something ten years ago. Spotting a couple folders dated ten years ago, he grabbed all of them and began to skim through the pages before taking the middle folder with him. It had all the information he needed. He exited the building through the same window before walking away, heading towards the other hostel for a place to sleep. Upon arriving, he sighed and remembered he was out of money.

"I guess I am sleeping on the streets… at least I have the information I needed… all these bastards… are good as dead." Tatsumi said, growling to himself.

Tatsumi sighed and sat against a stone pillar near the bridge, gently laying down and placing his head on his arms, trying to fall asleep. It was only five minutes of sleep before he was shaken awake by a strong hand.

"Sir?" The man dressed in silver asked.

"Yes?"

"The lady would like to offer you a place to sleep."

"Huh?" Tatsumi was confused.

A girl in a blue dress and blonde hair smiled, looking at him. "You looked cold and like you needed a place to sleep. Would you like to come with me to my house?"

"I… I couldn't."

"Oh but I insist. I couldn't stand to let you sleep all alone. It would be my honor to have you at my house."

"Well… I guess if you really want me to."

* * *

After an hour of being driven by carriage, Tatsumi was eating dinner with the girls family.

"So Tatsumi, what are you doing in the capital?" The mother asked.

"Business actually. I have some business with a few people within the capital that I hope to complete soon."

"A business man at your age? Remarkable!" The father said. "Well, I'm sure you will be able to complete your business after a good nights rest. How about a toast?"

Tatsumi smiled and raised his glass of grape juice in the air and toasted to a wonderful life in the capital. After taking a few gulps of his juice, Tatsumi went back to eating his steak and talking with the family about his life before coming to the capital. He told them that he was born and raised in a small village to the north, but decided to come to the capital as it was the best place to make money.

After five minutes, Tatsumi dropped his silverware on the plate and felt his vision grow dark. He watched as the family looked at him as he dropped off the chair and to the side, unconscious.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **I see a few of you have an issue with my story so far... well sucks to be you doesn't it?**

 **That's right, I dont care if you have a problem with my story telling. Now either enjoy the fic or shut up and go away.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

With a groan, Tatsumi finally awoke from this drug induced unconsciousness, his eyes finally taking in his surroundings. Upon his first vision of the terrible things before him, he immediately went on guard and scanned the room for any signs of life, threatening or not. Not seeing any on an immediate search, he let out a feral growl as he knew he was betrayed by the family who was so nice to him. Before Tatsumi began to transform, moonlight flooded in as the two big doors opened and in walked the little girl, Aria.

"Oh me oh my, looks like someone is awake." Said the sweet voice of the little girl. "You have quite a tolerance to the drugs, but it's not like we can't give you some more." The girl giggled out before pulling out a needle and walking over towards Tatsumi.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you planning on doing with me?"

"Fun things!" The girl said happily getting closer and closer to Tatsumi.

"Ah. Well, sorry to tell you this, but I'm not interested in having fun."

"You dont get much of a choice in the matter."

"Oh I don't do I?" Tatsumi said as the air in the shed got colder and colder. Aria quickly began to shiver at the sudden burst of cold air, and it was only early Fall.

"W-What is this cold? It feels like deep winter… we never get it this cold here in the capital!"

"You have decided to torture the wrong person little girl. We are going to have to have a talking to." Tatsumi said as ice began to cover his entire body before shattering a few seconds after encasing him in ice. Upon the ice leaving him, Tatsumi was dressed in his ninja outfit where he quickly froze the chains that he was hung from before breaking them and coming onto the ground in a crouch. Slowly standing up, he walked over towards the little girl who began to shiver from the cold and the fear. With each footstep Tatsumi took, the ground froze underneath him. There was also some frost forming on nearby tables, bodies and the ground.

"Don't hurt me! You can leave! I wont hurt you I swear!"

"Hurt me? You would have never gotten the chance to little girl." Tatsumi said before reaching down and grabbing the girl by her collar. Upon getting up from bending over, his blue eyes went wide as he spotted something hanging nearby. He dropped the girl and slowly began to stagger to the body.

"No… No… Sayo? Sayo no… Please no..." Tatsumi said, tears forming in his eyes which fell down his cheek before solidifying as it hit the ground. He quickly formed a sword of ice and cut down the lifeless body hanging from the ceiling, holding it in his arms. "No… no no no no no…. It can't be… No! You were the only one left besides me! Why… why…" He sobbed before he gently laid the body on the ground. It was then frosty wind began to whip around him as his anger rose and his aura fluctuated. He turned towards where he left Aria only to find that she had ran off. He clenched his fists and stood up, slowly walking out of the barn. "They will all feel the sting of winter."

* * *

Upon exiting the shed, Tatsumi was greeted by the sight of four guards, two of them with guns and the other two with swords. Aria was running away, heading towards the mansion, screaming for help. With an angered frown, Tatsumi quickly covered himself in a layer of ice as the bullets were unleashed upon him. He quickly ran past the two swordsman who charged at him, taking the bullets head on though his armor was falling apart. As the armor finally disappeared, Tatsumi was upon the gunman. He grabbed onto the right persons gun yanking it out of his hands before kicking the other gun out of the other mans hand. Forming two quick icicles, he three them behind him and struck the two swordsmen in the heart, sending them to the ground quickly. Forming an ice knife, he shoved the blade into right mans leg who had decided to grab onto Tatsumi, before yanking it out and slashing the gut of the one behind him who was preparing to punch Tatsumi. The man wasn't dead but was on his knees, holding onto his wound which wasn't immediately fatal. With a quick punch to the wound of the mans leg, he sent him to his knees before twisting his neck in a quick jerking motion before taking the dagger and slashing the throat of the man, letting him bleed out.

* * *

In the sky, standing on a thick cushion of steel like threads, were six figures. Two males and four females. One of the males was tall and had a large physique, someone who obviously worked out. However, his appearance was not visible as he wore a suit of armor. The other male was thin and medium sized. He had green hair and red goggled on top of his hair. One female had long black hair and red eyes. She also had a katana with her. Two females had pink hair, though different shades of pink. The one with the darker pink had glasses on and had a large pair of scissors on her back. Her hair was extremely long. The other pink haired female had a bright pink in pig tails, and had a large gun in her hands. The other female had yellow hair on with beast ears, animal like hands and a tail.

"Alright Sheele. Let's head on inside alright? Let big sis take the lead though!" The yellow haired girl, Leone said. The girl with the scissors headed with her, running towards the building.

Lubbock, the guy with the goggles began to look around, his eyes scanning the area. "Bulat, why is it that we haven't seen any guards yet?"

"You have a point. We know a lot about this family, there should be several guards on patrol."

"I guess we have an easy job then so quit complaining." Mine said.

Akame, the black haired girl looked around and pointed in the distance. There was a twinkling light as the moon light reflected off something. "What's that."

"Probably a piece of metal." Bulat said.

"I say we take a look anyway." Lubbock said.

All four of them, though Mine sighed, moved to the ground and ran over towards the location Akame spotted, only for all four of them to stop in their tracks. They arrived in a big clearing, but what made them stop was the sight before them. Bodies littered the entire area, at least twenty bodies. All of them were guards of the mansion, more than half of them. Each and every one of them were brutally killed. Icicle spires speared many of them and they had bled out from the wounds, an obvious slow and painful death. Some had their heads removed, but their bodies were either impaled on a spite of ice, covered in a layer of frost, impaled to a tree or just littered on the field. The heads that were removed were all placed on ice spikes. There was also a dead body that was not a guard, the father. This one had his entire spine including the head removed, while his body was shattered into a few pieces, all covered in a thick layer of frost. The spine and head, which was just a skull, was tossed lazily away.

"Who… did this?"

"Esdeath..." Bulat said. "She has the power over ice and she is the only one known to do something like this."

"But these people are of the capital and the father himself is a politician in the capital too… Why would she do something like this?" Lubbock asked.

"Who cares we need to call back Leone and Sheele now! We cannot deal with Esdeath and her forces right now!"

"Roger that. I will get them." Akame said, rushing off towards the mansion.

"Damnit!" Mine cursed. "If Esdeath is here… this is an obvious trap." Mine said.

"Don't worry. We just have to believe in Akame to get the warning to Sheele and Leone." Lubbock said.

* * *

Back inside the mansion, Tatsumi was calmly walking through the corridors of the mansion, searching for the last remaining targets. It was the Mother and the daughter. He was going to save the daughter for last. As he turned a corner to enter a larger hallway, he spotted a pink haired girl with scissors approaching the mother who was cowering in the corner.

"Sorry." Sheele said, raising her scissors in the air to remove the woman's hair. It was then a Kunai made of ice imbedded itself in the woman's forehead. Attached to the blade was a chain which was yanked back which ripped off the womans head. Sheele turned around and looked at Tatsumi in his ninja outfit who calmly formed an ice dagger and without even looking, impaled the flying head through the mouth with the blade before walking ahead and past this corridor. Sheele tilted her head at the new figure within the building.

* * *

Leone smiled as she found the daughter, not having paid any attention to the fact she came across no guards within the house. In fact, it was so quiet it was eerie. The daughter had hidden herself in her bedroom, hiding under the bed. Leone had dragged out the girl kicking and screaming, crying to herself about the ice devil who had invaded her home. Once Leone let go, the girl quickly dashed away, surprising Leone with her speed. Leone chuckled and followed the little girl, only to stop as she spotted the little girl who had fallen on her ass as she ran into a large man dressed in blue.

* * *

Tatsumi looked down at the daughter with his icy blue eyes who began to scream and slowly back away from the menacing figure.

"No please! I didn't mean to tie you up! Please let me go!" The girl cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You tortured my best and only friend. The cold will welcome such a monster." Tatsumi replied as he raised a palm and shot a beam of frost, which quickly froze the little girl solid, even covering her in an icy coffin. Gripping the head, Tatsumi ripped the girls head off, even though she was already dead before smashing her face onto the ground, shattering her entire skull into pieces. He looked up from the dead body and spotted the yellow haired girl who stole his money.

"Well what do we have here? Is this another ice teigu?" Leone wondered outloud.

"What it is won't matter to you much longer." Tatsumi said, forming an ice sword as he approached Leone, his eyes narrowed.

"Woah hey there big guy, I don't have any quarrel with you."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Tatsumi said, charging at Leone now with his sword brandished.

"Hey! That's not very nice! I am not an ant!" Leone said, ducking under the horizontal slash of the sword before punching Tatsumi in the chest with a powerful strike, sending him skidding backwards as he dropped the sword. Leone was right on top of him and began to wildly strike at him with slashes with her claws, but Tatsumi was blocking with ease with his fore arms. "Ooh you're pretty good. I wonder if you're cute."

"You're banter won't save you." Tatsumi said as he grabbed onto her shoulder with his left hand which began to send the cold into her body, but he quickly punched her four times in the face with his right before doing a spin kick into her gut with his right foot sending her back a few feet. Tatsumi charged and ducked under a feral right before punching her twice into her jaw before he flash froze her with a burst of cold air. Since she would be freed quickly since it wasn't a permanent freezing, he grabbing her by her shoulders and tossed her through the nearby window and into the yard outside.

* * *

Lubbock and Mine were sitting on the wires in the sky, keeping a look out for any signs of trouble. They heard a crash and watched as Leone fell on her back on the ground before leaping back to her feet.

"Who is that?!" Lubbock wondered outloud as he saw a blue garbed figure jumped from the second floor to the ground, landing in a crouch before standing up.

"I don't know, but he's dead anyway." Mine said, aiming Pumpkin at the ninja but then she saw Leone's right hand up, telling Mine not to interfere. Mine growled. "Like hell I won't! Who does she think she is?!"

"Leone can handle this herself." Lubbock said. "Let's just enjoy the fight."

* * *

Leone smiled at Tatsumi and brushed herself off. "Wow you're really good. I haven't had a good fist fight in a while."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Tatsumi said, charging at Leone who ducked under the high spin kick from Tatsumi. She fell to the ground and swept her legs out at Tatsumi but Tatsumi jumped with one leg, and swung the leg that was in the air downwards and aimed for Leone's face. Leone rolled out the way before getting up and tackling Tatsumi into the nearby wall. Tatsumi was being struck left and right by Leone's claws, but he held his forearms up to block the attacks. He placed his left leg on the wall and jumped out, nailing Leone in the face with his knee before taking her by the hair and slamming her into the wall.

Tatsumi quickly formed an ice sword and swung it behind him, colliding it with Akame's sword. Tatsumi turned his attention to Akame and her Katana when he was grabbed from behind by Leone.

"I had in under control Akame."

"Uh huh." Akame said, slashing at Tatsumi who was held still by his arms. Tatsumi began to block with his right shin, using the ice formed on his shin to block the sword from cutting him.

"This one is really good." Leone said, quickly putting Tatsumi in a head lock, getting his arms free which was a mistake. Reaching with his hands, he gripped onto Leone's face and began to freeze her face, which got her to let go quick.

Tatsumi quickly knocked the katana away from him with his left forearm before grabbing onto Akame's wrist. He quickly twisted her arm and got behind her before bashing her face with his left fist three times, before twisting her wrist and forcing her to drop the sword. With a quick knee into her gut, Tatsumi pushed Akame back before delivering a brutal spartan kick to her chest, sending her flying back. Turning his attention to Leone who finally recovered from the frozen assault on her face, Tatsumi charged at Leone who began to jump back and side ways from the kicks and punches from Tatsumi.

"Come on! Why are you attacking us! We aren't part of this family!"

"The other one just got in the way, you are my only target."

"Come now big guy, what did I ever do to you. I don't know you." Leone said, ducking under a leg sweep, only to find out it was a feint and get smashed in the face with the tip of his foot. He then sent his entire foot into her shin, sending her to the ground before grabbing her by the face with his hands before doing a spin kick into the side of her face, defeating her once and for all. She was no longer able to get up to fight, but she was still alive and conscious. Tatsumi was covered in scratches and was bleeding from multiple locations on his arms. Leone got him good with her claws.

"You thought you could steal from an outsider of the capital and get away with it? You are nothing but a thief and you stole from the wrong person. Now you will pay with your life and be strung up with the rest of this twisted family."

"So, you're that brown haired kid huh?"

"I'm not a kid." Tatsumi said, forming an ice sword in his hands in which he quickly turned and clashed with Akame who recovered from the attack, though she was now wielding her sword in her other hand, which wasn't as strong as the other one. "But it seems you aren't the only one who will have to die for your crimes."

"Wait. Look if its about the money, I swear I was going to pay you back."

"Don't lie to me. You are only trying to save your ass."

"Well as you can see, I have back up." Leone said, sitting up now as Bulat showed up.

"They will all taste the bite of ice."

"Don't underestimate us kid." Bulat said, brandishing his spear now as Tatsumi was still clashing his sword against Akame, though Tatsumi was only blocking with minimal effort.

"I think we can help each other out." Leone said, smiling as she stood up and brushed off her shoulders. She finally had enough stamina to fight again, though it wouldn't last. She extended her hand towards Tatsumi, giving him a big smile. Akame jumped away from her duel with Tatsumi, looking at the exchange between the ice demon and her friend.

"How exactly do you plan on helping me." Tatsumi asked.

"You obviously want to bring down the empire like us, so you could join us and do some actual good."

Tatsumi let out a hearty laugh before shaking his head. "I have no interest in joining your group. I don't have time to bring down an empire. I am currently hunting a few imperials though for their crimes against my village."

"So, you dont want to bring down the empire or its evil occupants?" Leone asked. "Then why did you kill this family?"

"The little girl that I decapitated had taken my only friend and tortured her to death. It was very heinous too. She also locked me in the same shed with my friend after drugging me. So, I killed every last one of the family, including the guards."

"So you were responsible for the mess in the clearing." Lubbock said.

"Indeed." Tatsumi said, before turning back to Leone. "My targets are on this list, if you can give me any information on where to start to find these targets, I will forgive our last encounter." Tatsumi said, handing her the list of the ones responsible for the death of his village.

Viewing the document, Leone and Bulat read it. "So, your entire village was massacred huh… so that's why you wanted to join the imperials… to get information."

"Precisely. I needed to join the higher ranks so I can find them… but it would take a long time so I decided to steal the information on the targets and find them on my own."

"Well, I would advise going after this target. Ogre. He is also our target, so if can take him out, it would be for our benefit as well."

"What does he look like?"

Akame pulled out a drawing of him and Tatsumi took it, nodding. "Alright, I will make him talk about where I can find the others."

"I don't think he is a squealer." Leone said. "You're best bet is to get the records on each of the targets and find out where they are currently stationed. The imperial army keeps track of the whereabouts of their peons."

"That can be arranged tomorrow night." Tatsumi said, giving the picture back to Akame. Tatsumi reverted back to normal with a quick ice armor which shattered.

"So cute and strong."

"Keep the flirting at a minimum. I have work to do."

"Aww, but all work and no fun make you dull."

"Dull gets the job done."

"Fine party pooper. Now, a few of these targets are not going to be on any official roster. You are targeting Wild Hunt, a secret police force created by the ministers son. They are known for their powerful members, though we have yet to come into contact with them. If you find the son, you can easily make him talk since he would squeal under enough pain."

"Thank you for the information. I will deal with the group as the last of my targets, unless I can find one of them operation alone."

"Good luck to you cutie." Leone said as she watched Tatsumi walk away into the forest, heading for the capital.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him run free?" Bulat asked.

"I don't see why not. He was obviously able to kill me quite easily if he wanted to. Just an ice pillar into my brain. He is also not our enemy plus he is going to take down a lot of our enemies anyways so it works out."

"Fine with me now lets go! I'm hungry!" Mine complained.

* * *

It was the morning now and Esdeath was walking down the hallway towards the dining room. It was then she heard something about a mass murder.

"What? Are you serious? The entire family and guards?"

"Yes! It was a brutal mass murder! Bodies were impaled by ice pillars, heads severed and stuck on ice spikes. Even the daughter didn't escape the wrath of whoever did this. She was frozen solid and had her head ripped off before being smashed into pieces."

"Wow… Do you think the General was responsible?"

"She was in her bedroom the entire night. There must be another ice teigu out there."

Esdeath entered the room and looked at the guards. "Where is this mass murder at?"

"G-General!" The left guard said, saluting.

"We didn't hear you outside."

"Where is the mass murder?" Esdeath repeated, growling at the two.

"It was with the politician Issei!"

With that said, Esdeath left and headed over to the mansion.

* * *

About two hours later of walking, Esdeath entered the grounds and walked over to the clearing, before eying the entire area. She looked at all the bodies and the blood, enjoying what she saw.

"Someone else with my powers is out there… I wonder..." Esdeath said softly to herself. "Could it be you…?"

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, yea the timeline is all fucked up. I know. I was going to have a few of them, killed Bulat killed off... but I think I can do this a different way with different people killed by some others.**

 **Najenda and Chelsea are dead, at least I plan on having them made so by the three beasts and perhaps someone else for Chelsea. I dunno. Again, I don't know right now if I will have both of them dead or not. This current arc is about Tatsumi's revenge.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others... but oh well. I could have done a bit more but meh. I think Im doing it fine.**

 **Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was two nights since Tatsumi met with Night raid. He had gathered all the intel on his targets and he had quite a lot of work ahead of him. In all, the raiding party was a total of twenty-six. There was twenty regular imperial soldiers… well mostly regular as there was a few that stuck out… but the last six were known as Wild Hunt. There was quite a bit of information about the group, well at least two of their members, but the rest were irrelevant. He would deal with them last as he knew that Champ was a pedophile, known for raping and killing children. A serial killer entertainer. The other one was the Prime Ministers son, Syura. The rest were just names and faces as they were obviously not within the empire itself.

* * *

Tatsumi was currently sitting in a bar, with his head hung low. He was wearing a jacket with a hood at the moment, as it was kind of chilly out. He wasn't the only one wearing something warm. The problem was, with this much warm clothing, Tatsumi was actually seriosuly sweating. He didn't like the heat too much as he was an ice demon basically. He could stand the sun and all, but warm clothing that restricted him? It was just very uncomfortable.

Tatsumi was here for hours, waiting for his target to arrive. Upon ordering a third bottle of root beer, Tatsumi's target walked into the door before taking a seat in a very soft leather chair. He was then immediately given a drink from one of the maids while two lovely ladies quickly sat in his lap, being quite flirtatious. Tatsumi clenched his fist around his drink very roughly and cracks began to appear on the glass bottle. Sensing the imminent drama that would unfold if he broke the bottle, he quickly relaxed and chugged down the bottle. He got up, left a few coins that he stole from the dead family who tried to kill him, and walked over towards Captain Ogre. This little shit has a rap sheet a mile wide, all of which was kept very much hidden within the records. On top of killing his people, this little maggot also executed whoever he liked to, all of them were innocent. Such scum.

Tatsumi quickly transformed within the hood, but since his hood was so long, he was kept from sight as he transformed. Passing by the ogre, Tatsumi's right hand made an explosion like motion and in one second, ice spikes jutted out of Ogre's stomach and back. He was dead within twenty seconds, in which everyone was screaming and panicking, allowing Tatsumi to escape unnoticed. Ogre died, due to Tatsumi freezing his entire stomach contents, turning it all into sharp ice, impaling his heart, lungs, stomach, liver, kidneys and pretty much every organ that existed minus the brain. He died very quickly though it was extremely painful for a few seconds before he passed out due to the pain.

* * *

Leaving the building, Tatsumi quickly reverted to normal before heading to a nearby rooftop. Sitting against a chimney, he crossed out Ogre's name on the list of his targets with black ink. Tatsumi stood up and went back to the ground floor, his thoughts on his new target.

* * *

Two hours later, a young ex imperial police member though now a Jaeger, Seryu Ubiquitous, was running towards the bar. She was being followed by a very calm General Esdeath, who was interested in what got Seryu in a rush. Supposedly there was a murder that was important to Seryu, but Esdeath wasn't really interested. She was too busy being occupied by her thoughts on love. Yes, she has decided to take on love as her body naturally wanted romance. She sighed to herself as she knew that it would be almost impossible to find someone worth her time. There was very few who could be strong enough to be a general but there was so much more needed. Before she could think more about romance, she came upon the bar and she immediately focused on the dead body.

Seryu was now crying on Captain Ogre's lap, as she was obviously attached to the man. Esdeath didn't really care too much about it, though Seryu had her sympathies. She was more interested in the fact that he was killed by ice penetrating from within. With narrowed eyes, she knew who was responsible. The man who killed the entire family, but now he was targeting the imperial army. Placing her hand on Seryu's shoulder, Seryu quickly turned and cried into the waist of Esdeath, who gently stroked her hair. Turning her head towards a soldier, the soldier quickly bowed to her after moving closer to her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You will tell the rest of the imperial guard and police force, that if there are any more sightings of murders caused by ice or snow… you will tell me and the jaegers directly. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The soldier said, quickly running from the bar to tell the rest of the guard by using their mail system.

Esdeath held Seryu to her for a long while, gently stroking her hair, comforting the poor girl.

* * *

Tatsumi found his next two targets and followed them carefully, smirking to himself as they entered an alley way. They were on patrol together as they were part of the imperial police force now. Tatsumi did not have his cloak on anymore, having thrown it away in a trash can. He was dressed in brown pants, brown boots and a tan T-shirt. However, as he began to enter the long alley way which was actually a dead end, but it had a business at the end that was very important to the empire, he quickly turned into his other side. At the other end was a black smiths shop. As Tatsumi walked down the alley way, ice formed around him and covered the surrounding walls and floor in frost with small icicles forming like mushrooms. His feet left tracks, not that it would help any trackers.

Tatsumi waited half way into the alley way, crossing his arms as he leaned against a wall. The two guards knocked on the door and they smiled with the older shop owner, chatting away about if he has seen anything suspicious. Shaking his head but then pointing to Tatsumi, the two guards turned and spotted the Tatsumi in his ninja garb. Taking out their swords, they approached Tatsumi with intent to kill.

"Who are you? Speak before you are struck down on the spot!" Said the left one.

Tatsumi let out a chuckle and eyed the two figures. "Funny. Strike me down? Karma doesn't work that way you know."

"What? What are you blabbing about?!" The right one demanded.

"Simple. You killed my entire village, including my family. I am here as the only surviving member to give retribution for your crimes."

"So it's you who killed Ogre and that family! You monster!" The left one said, charging at Tatsumi quickly.

"You have no idea." Tatsumi said, sighing as he moved to the left to dodge the swing of the sword, only to grab the man by the back of his hair with his left hand before freezing the mans face with the right hand, killing the man quickly. However Tatsumi didn't stop with that and slammed the mans face into the wall, shattering the face before dropping the body to the ground in which Tatsumi looked down upon him. Sensing the anger from the other member, Tatsumi looked up and quickly summoned three large ice spikes from behind the man, stabbing the man in the lower back, before the upper chest, hitting the left lung before the third spike struck him right in the back of the head before exiting through his mouth. The man died once the third spike struck as it severed his spine, effectively breaking his neck.

Tatsumi looked over at the older man who watched in horror at the brutal killing of the two nice guards before Tatsumi climbed up the wall and disappeared over the roof tops within seconds.

* * *

An hour later, Esdeath was standing alone in the alley way, staring down at the two bodies with curious eyes. She also looking around and noticed that the same ice that grew like fungus that was at the families mansion, was here too. It was obvious that this man had an aura about him so he should be easy to find. She sighed and looked over at the older man who approached the girl who was the only one here. There was no one else in the area, except for a few guards waiting at the beginning of the long alley way.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh yes, I didn't see you there. Did you see what happened?"

"Every moment of it… I even caught what was said."

"You did? Did he notice you?"

The man nodded. "He saw me and left. This guy is out for revenge… he doesn't seem to want to put innocent lives at risk… or at least the lives of those who didn't cause him pain."

"I see. What was said?" Esdeath said, smiling a bit.

"Those two guards killed his family and he was karma. He was to avenge his family and his entire village for their massacre. It sounds like those two were responsible for the death of his entire village but him."

"I see. Thank you for this information."

"When do you think you will catch this man?"

"Very soon I hope. This information will definitely help me in catching him."

"I'm glad I could help." The old man said, walking back to his home/shop.

Esdeath sighed and left the crime scene, letting the guards do their duties. As she exited the alley way, she let out a yawn and stretched. She was exhausted. It was already three in the morning and she was up all night trying to keep up with the murders. She grumbled angrily as the man was costing her her sleep, but sighed and went home. She would deal with this bastard in the morning.

* * *

Tatsumi was in a hostel now, the first one that he ever stayed in. He rented a room and when he collapsed on the bed, he immediately fell asleep. After the death of three of the twenty six, he knew he was almost there. Almost there…

* * *

Esdeath was finally falling asleep, a smile on her face as she thought about torturing people tomorrow to let out her frustrations at finding the murderer, as she knew it would be rough, but on the other hand her thoughts also lingered on this man. With powers similar to her own, yet different, she wondered how strong he was. Would be prove to be a formidable opponent or just some criminal doing as he pleased? She didn't know but she hoped for the former.

* * *

Seryu was on her bed, looking up at the ceiling as rage coursed through her veins.

"I WILL KILL THAT EVIL DOER! THAT… THAT SON OF A BITCH WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I SWEAR IT!"

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a nice long chapter. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

A week has passed since Tatsumi had killed Ogre and two others on his kill list. He was currently outside of the capital, in the western lands. There were many tribes here, and this was actually the strongest of the lands. The empire has been waging war against them for a while, but due to heavy teigu reinforcement, this kingdom has been taking a backseat to the east, who while still strong were not as strong. There were a lot of troops stationed at the Forward Operating Base and several other locations within the west. The Empire was not winning, but they had secured several smaller tribes along the outskirts of the western lands. Several of these tribes were known for their economic success as they had several mines, so this helped the empire a lot when they took such locations. Due to the empires military prowess, these tribes were also well fortified and was within good reinforcement distance to the FOB.

Most of Tatsumi's targets were in the capital, but he decided to work on the west targets. There were a total of three in the west, one in the east, one in the north, and the rest were in the capital. Twelve in total were in the capital, minus Wild Hunt whose locations were unknown, not that Tatsumi was aiming for them yet. He would handle the killers of his family last as he knew they were responsible due to the violent nature his sister died. Obvious is obvious. Since the targets in the capital were ordinary grunts, he decided to kill them last as they were going to be more grouped up then the rest. He would have to be at his best for those targets.

* * *

Tatsumi was currently stalking his three targets. Two of them were twin lieutenants while the last one was actually a major within the army. This major, was the one who developed the plans to take down the village as the village wasn't exactly defenseless. The Major, from what Tatsumi has read, decided to do it in the dead of night, sneaking up on everyone and killing them in their sleep or as quietly as possible. The soldiers were taken out first and the rest was pretty much cake.

* * *

It was about four a.m when Tatsumi made his move. The twins were fast asleep in the command tent, so Tatsumi would strike them in their sleep. Using the cover of night, he snuck up behind the guard protecting the tent and put him in a choke hold, knocking him out quickly before dropping him like a sack of dirt. Moving quickly, Tatsumi summoned one large ice knife and quickly plunged the blade into the forehead of one of the twins. The twins did not sleep together. The soldier died very quickly, no sound needed though Tatsumi had his hand over his mouth just in case.

There was a loud whistle and a large bell was being rung just as Tatsumi moved to the other twin. The body of the knocked out soldier was found and the alert rang through the camp. The other soldier shot straight up.

"SHIT IT'S YOU! HEGGGHURH!" The soldier tried screaming for help, but found an ice knife shoved up under his chin and through his mouth, before exiting through the back of his skull. His death was quick, but not painless. He looked at Tatsumi before he blacked out, dying within a minute. He left the dagger in the man and quickly turned himself to ice, before shattering himself. He resummoned himself by forming an ice statue outside in the trees, before it shattered and he reappeared there.

Tatsumi looked around and spotted the Major who got out of the tent and had his weapons and armor on. He was obviously awake the entire time. As the major moved around with a group of soldiers, the major was slowly walking into Tatsumi's trap that Tatsumi just made with his ice powers. The Major stepped on a plate of ice, which sunk into the ground, summoning a giant fist of ice that crashed into his chest. The man was sent flying into a nearby tree, where there was another pressure plate of ice. This pressure plate flung a giant hollow tube of ice into the man, penetrating the bottom part of his rip cage, where he died very quickly due to punctured lungs. As he died, his blood ran through the tube and began to flow to the ground, like the tube was a needle.

Quickly changing back into his normal attire, Tatsumi walked off, heading back to the capital where he would think about what his next targets would be.

* * *

Within the palace, Esdeath was in the dining room with her Jaegers, having breakfast. It was now eight o clock and Esdeath had just woken up about ten to eight. She was very beautiful even with slightly messy hair and her silk shirt that oddly was unable to be buttoned, so her large breasts were quite uncovered, but it kept her nipples from being visible. Just a lot of cleavage… a lot of it. They were all eating a well cooked meal by Bols, the resident macho man. He was the chef of the group so he made Eggs and sausage, but the eggs were cooked with peppers, onions, cheese and ham. It wasn't too cheesy, but there was a hint of cheesy goodness.

There was one person missing from the group of Jaegers and it was Seryu.

"Do you know who was it that killed Seryu?"

"Yes, but the person responsible is dead. They ended up killing each other… it was the user of Pumpkin. Mine of Night Raid. She perished from her battle with Seryu, I am sure of it." Ran said. There was no way that Mine survived her injuries.

"Are you sure? Have we recovered her corpse?"

"Well… No. She returned to Night Raid upon rescue, but her Teigu had given Mine quite a bit of damage, which should be fatal."

"Until we find her corpse, we shall consider her alive."

"Yes Ma'am."

"So have we found out anything on this serial killer running around?"

"Not especially, but a report came in for you this morning but I wanted to give it to you after breakfast." Ran replied.

"Let me see it."

Upon being handed the two paper report, Esdeath sighed and rubbed her nose, obviously frustrated. She had no idea how to catch this guy as he was obviously skilled despite leaving his mark everywhere he went. Frost and small icicles all along where he stood and a few feet away from him. Writing down the three names, she handed a sheet of paper to Wave.

"I want you to find out what these names have in common with each other. Find out if they ever served together in combat."

"I shall do so now." Wave said, taking his leave with a bow.

Esdeath returned to her breakfast and absentmindedly began to poke her fork at her eggs, her mind elsewhere.

"Is something the matter commander?" Ran asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a bit worried I suppose."

"About the killer?"

"Oh not at all. It's love… I still haven't found someone…"

"You will find someone commander… in fact since I know what you are looking for, may I offer a suggestion?"

"No you aren't my type." Esdeath said, looking at him.

"Not what I was going for. I was going to suggest using the martial arts tournament as a way to find someone strong. It could be a way to meet someone."

"I have nothing better to do I suppose. Alright, I will take you up on your offer."

* * *

Tatsumi was in the capital now, walking around the town. He was eating a large turkey leg while moving around town, looking at the sights. He was also thinking about his next move and he didn't have to rush it. He needed to take his time and plan out his assassinations as he was already public enemy number one within the capital. As Tatsumi passed by a pole, he backed up and stared at the piece of paper stapled to it. There was a martial arts tournament, which was more like a tournament for strongest within the capital, but it was hosted by the target that was supposed to be in the east. Tatsumi sighed and rubbed his hair. His information was definitely incorrect, but it didn't pose a problem this time. The problem is, what if his information was wrong in the north or something? He didn't want to die before completing his mission.

Tatsumi headed over towards the stadium, arriving at a booth where he signed up at the last minute to be a contender.

"Are you sure kid? We got some really nasty folks in there."

"Of course, I couldn't say no to the prize money." Tatsumi said with a smile, handing the man a few gold coins as the entry prize.

"Alright. What will be your handle?"

"Tatsumi the unmerciful."

"Alright… if you say so." The man said, writing it on a piece of paper before waving Tatsumi in and out of his face.

* * *

Esdeath was sitting on a special bed within a VIP box area place. She was in some shade where she had the greatest view of the battlefield. Ran stood next to her while Wave was the announcer. Esdeath looked bored onwards as she saw no one younger than her except one, but he didn't look stronger than the rest. The younger male had messy brown hair and green eyes, though if one looked close enough, his eyes revealed quite a bit of pain, yet you could see some light in there. Due to the man at the booth, Tatsumi was up first. The way the tournament works was the first person chosen, would have to beat everyone in a row in order to win the prize money, meaning Tatsumi was at a disadvantage in terms of stamina as no one else would have to fight over and over and over. Luckily, Tatsumi was not weak. Not by a long shot.

"In the left corner, We have Tatsumi the Unforgiving! Sorry kid, the Unmerciful sound stupid." Wave said, giving Tatsumi a grin. Tatsumi merely shrugged. "In the right corner, we have Leonidas the Spartan!" Wave said, looking over at a man in his thirtys dressed up as a Spartan. "Now begin!"

Leonidas charged at Tatsumi who merely stood there and looked at the man charging at him. Tatsumi merely moved his upper body back from the wild swings from the ax, only moving his lower body when the blows came downward far enough which was rare. After ten wild swings, Tatsumi moved forward and delivered a powerful punch into the solar plexus of the spartan before a quick punch into the mans nose, taking him down quickly. The blow to the plexus has knocked all the wind out of him and the punch knocked him out.

"And… well the winner is Tatsumi the Unforgiving!" Wave said. "The next opponent will be, George the strong!"

A man who wore nothing but a loin cloth stepped into the ring. The man was obviously extremely strong, stronger than Tatsumi, but was a brawler. No someone Tatsumi would lose against.

"Well hello there little man! I am going to be breaking your spine today! You see, I don't like your face!"

Tatsumi gave the man a smile but this one was not innocent… but one that accepted the challenge. Tatsumi wasn't going to play with this one as he was obviously called out by the larger fellow.

"FIGHT!" Wave announced.

The man charged in with a low left but Tatsumi slapped it down with his right hand before delivering a cross to his right with his left fist. Swinging both hands up, Tatsumi slammed his hands into the man's ears, discombobulating him. Dazed the man threw a wild left hook which was blocked by Tatsumi's right hand. Using his left hand, Tatsumi sent his fist into the mans ribs which cracked them. The man roared and sent another wild hook using his right, which Tatsumi blocked with his left elbow before swinging his right elbow into the mans jaw which weakened it before using his right fist and fractured the jaw. Using his left hand, he broke the ribs before sending his knee into the mans solar plexus before doing a spin kick into the mans gut, sending him to the ground quickly. This all occurred within ten seconds, making this a very quick knockout.

"Well, in a surprising turn of events, Tatsumi wins again!" Wave said. The crowd began to cheer loudly, hooting at him for doing a great job. Feeling the love of the crowd, Tatsumi began to wave and gave them a happy smile.

* * *

Up in the booth, Esdeath was blushing now as she looked at the happy smile from Tatsumi. She was also impressed with his battle prowess.

"Him. It's him."

"Tatsumi? Well, after his performance, I can't say I am surprised."

"I want him."

"Well, we should wait until his fighting is finished… though I don't think he will last much longer." Ran said.

"Why is that?" Esdeath asked.

"In these events, if someone gets passed two they always lie and tell the contender that the audience wants an all out battle… like 10 on 1 or something to that degree. It's a ploy to gain more money from the audience or something like that, while causing pain to the one person who gets stuck fighting the multiple people. No one has ever won such a feat."

"How disappointing." Esdeath said, frowning now at losing such a person she wanted. She wouldn't want someone so weak anyway. They would have to be near her level to even win such a thing and there was no one but Budo who could complete such a feat.

* * *

Tatsumi found himself surrounded and his happy smile turned off to a serious one. He looked around him and saw a bunch of fighters get around him and prepare for battle. There was a total of ten.

"As requested by the audience! Tatsumi will be fighting against all these other members! If he wins, he gets DOUBLE the prize money!"

Tatsumi grit his teeth in frustration. He hasn't had time yet to spot the soldier he was supposed to assassinate and this made it much worse. Tatsumi took off his brown coat and tossed it to the side, revealing his strong arms and grinned in enjoyment.

"FIGHT!" Wave said, backing away quickly.

The first guy charged at Tatsumi and was struck in the nose by a quick fist from Tatsumi. He delivered a quick kick to another mans stomach, kicking him far away before ducking under a mans wild punch. Tatsumi grabbed the man by the face before kicking the mans legs out from under him in which Tatsumi slammed him down to the ground hard, taking this one out the fight. Taking an aggressive approach this time, Tatsumi charged into a man, jumped off his chest in which he kicked the man in the chest before slamming his knee into the man's nose who got struck in the nose. The man went down hard, knocked out, his nose broken and bleeding.

* * *

Esdeath watched with wide eyes as Tatsumi delivered brutal blow after blow, not even being struck once by these people. She watched as Tatsumi took out the third of the fighters by gripping the man's ribs by digging into his skin before tossing him away. The man was out of the fight due to massive pain. Using a clothlesline and a quick elbow drop, Tatsumi dispatched a fourth. Esdeath was in awe as was Wave, Ran and the Audience.

* * *

Tatsumi was now against six people and two came at once. Tatsumi ducked under the first punch before grabbing the seconds mans punch and moving him in the way of the first man who came back for more. The man who was held was struck in the face. Tatsumi kicked the man in the back of the knees sending him to the ground before sending his elbow to the side of the mans temple, knocking him out. Reaching up with a hand, he grabbed the first mans fist who punched at him and held it there. Gripping his hand, he broke the wrist before kicking up into the mans elbow, breaking the elbow before using his fist and forcing it into an angle it's not supposed to be in. This made four left and the four fighters began to get scared.

Due to the fighters being scared they began to act rashly. One of them charged in without thinking and was tossed over Tatsumi's shoulder into another man, not knocking either of them out, but giving Tatsumi breathing room. With a quick aggressive attack, Tatsumi grabbed onto a mans hair before delivering three punchs to the mans face before leaping into the air and doing a spin kick into the mans temple, knocking him out. Tatsumi was finally touched by another man who grabbed him in a bear hug by an extremely large brute. The brute began to squeeze on Tatsumi, trying to break the boys spine. Gripping the mans crotch, he gave the man a good squeeze on his balls who let him go before deliveing a powerful double strike to the mans solar plexus and then his jaw, knocking him out due to pain. The two fighters left were the ones who were on the ground from before.

The one who was tossed threw a wild punch at Tatsumi who just simply reached up with his left hand, blocking it and delivered a powerful back hand to the mans face which spent him spinning backwards. With a quick kick using Tatsumi's flexibility, the second man was struck in the jaw with Tatsumi's right foot knocking him to the ground as well. Moving quickly to the two who began to get up, Tatsumi grabbed their heads and bashed them together, knocking them out, giving him the win.

The entire arena was quiet as everyone looked stunned. Wave looked at Tatsumi with an open mouth before slowly approaching him. Clearing his throat, Wave finally broke out of his surprise. "And we have a winner! Tatsumi the Unforgiving has won the entire tourney! That's right! This young man just did something no one has done before, defeated ten fighters on his own! Congratulations Tatsumi!"

* * *

Esdeath stood up quickly from her chair and began heading down from her VIP box to the arena. Tatsumi looked over at her and stopped smiling happily, as he recognized the person from a year ago. The Northern lands. She was the one who defeated the lands. He knew she was strong and he knew who she was. General Esdeath. One of the two strongest in the Empire.

"Tatsumi was it? Such a lovely name."

"Thanks I guess." Tatsumi said, staying on guard near the General.

"You put on such a lovely display… now for your reward." Esdeath said, smiling at the boy.

As Tatsumi did not spot any money on her yet seeing her dig into her bra, he was on guard. With a quick motion he brought his hand up and grabbed onto Esdeath's wrist, twisting her arm and forcing her to drop the collar and leash. Esdeath looked at Tatsumi with surprise.

"I don't appreciate being deceived General." Tatsumi said, giving her a feral grin. "I came here for my money… not to be taken prisoner."

The audience was stunned silent at the boy who dared to lay a hand on THE General Esdeath. The boy had a death wish they thought. Even Ran and Wave were stunned in silence.

Esdeath grinned and quickly twisted her body in the air, untwisting her arm in the process where she delivered a kick to Tatsumi's gut. Tatsumi let her go and backed up a bit. Tatsumi knew he would lose in a prolonged fight due to stamina concerns, but would not back down to her.

"So, you are really going to fight me… Perhaps I should just run." Tatsumi said, getting ready for a fight.

"We both know you wouldn't be interested in that." Esdeath said, going on the offensive. Tatsumi took the defensive and began to use both of his arms to block all the strikes given by Esdeath, who was sending punches and kicks at Tatsumi with speed and precision but Tatsumi simply deflected them away or ducked under them. After a minute of this, Tatsumi saw an opening and kicked a leg out from under Esdeath as she attempted to kick Tatsumi in a fake opening Tatsumi created in his face. Esdeath went down hard with the first confirmed victory going to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi smirked and knelt down next to Esdeath, poking her in the shoulder. Esdeath went down hard and was not getting up.

"I won the first round, I think it's time you gave me my money." Tatsumi said, chuckling. With a quick motion, Tatsumi found a collar and chain on him and was blacking out from a hit to the back of his neck.

"You silly naive boy, falling to such a dirty trick." Esdeath said, chuckling as she picked Tatsumi up. "Let's go to my room, just the two of us where we can talk."

Esdeath left the arena, which was still stunned silent.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

 **I hope you guys know this, but my main work is in Highschool DxD. Akame Ga Kill is a side project and isn't that important to me. That being said. I am still going to work on this story. :P**

* * *

Tatsumi woke up to being strapped to a chair with chains wrapped around his body. He took a look at his surroundings quickly and spotted General Esdeath and five others. Four males and one female. All of them were strong but not on his level or Esdeaths level at least alone. These people were no joke though and he would have to careful when escaping or making them enemies. However, luckily no one knew what his alter ego was so he was safe. As he awoke, he noticed the smiling face of the General was pointed at him.

"Morning Tatsumi. Sleep well?"

"You knocked me out… thats not what I would consider a good nights sleep." Tatsumi said calmly, cracking his neck audibly. It was then he noticed a sixth member joined up. Another female. This one was injured though and was wrapped up with bandages on both of her arms and her chest. This was had an aura of instability, but that wasn't the main concern. She was not injured in battle, but it looked like an experiment. Very curious. Tatsumi was already fiddling with the chains behind him, already breaking the weak spot of the chains with the chair and his fingers.

"I suppose so." Esdeath said before turning to the group. "Nice of you to join us Seryu. We all thought you were dead."

"Justice will always survive!"

"She had a little help from me and now she will be stronger than ever." Said the giggling and obviously gay voice of a guy who looked like a evil scientist. A doctor maybe.

"Good… now on to business… this here is Tatsumi and he is going the new addition to our group and he will also be my lover. So if any of you are married or in a relationship, please let me know."

"AH! I am!" Said the most muscular guy. He had on a gas mask and had three scars on his chest. He looked scary but Tatsumi could tell he was quite gentle normally.

"Really? YOU?" Wave asked surprised.

"Why yes, I know it's surprising, but I've been married for six years to a lovely wife. I really don't deserve her."

"Then help me… what can I do to get Tatsumi to return my affections?"

Before Bol's could speak up, the loud sound of chains crashing to the floor and the sound of someone getting up from a chair was heard and everyone turned. Tatsumi was standing up with the chains snapped in two. He rolled his shoulders and his neck before looking at everyone.

"Oh no, please don't let me interrupt you." Tatsumi said with a cynical grin.

"Well, the trick is to never give up! You may not know it, but my wife turned me down three times before she agreed to go out with me. So, bare in my mind it might take some time but good things come to those who are patient! It will be worth it."

"This is very helpful."

Tatsumi couldn't help but feel this was some sort of comedy routine, but it was oddly warm and inviting. Something he hasn't felt in a while. While he certainly wasn't in love with the General, he did respect the fact that she had quite an enthusiasm for him. Plus she was strong and was quite like him. They shared the same powers and both enjoyed fighting. Perhaps when things were settled, he could settle down with her? He didn't know but he also knew not to get ahead of himself. First things first… he has to escape the palace and return to his duties.

When Esdeath and everyone turned back to Tatsumi, he had already disappeared. Esdeath had wide eyes and a worried face before hearing sounds of banging from the kitchen. When everyone peeked together through the slot where the cooks put the food, they saw Tatsumi munching on a loaf of bread. He looked up and looked at them with a confused face.

"What…? I'm hungry." Tatsumi said calmly. He was indeed quite hungry. Everyone but Esdeath had a bead of sweat dropping from their temple. They knew Tatsumi would be a handful. Esdeath however smiled happily, seeing the joy from the boy.

* * *

Night came quickly and Esdeath walked with Tatsumi to the bedrooms. Pushing Tatsumi in gently, Esdeath entered her room and quickly undressed naked before him, though he could only see her from behind. Nothing too naughty, but it was still erotic.

"I'll be back unless you wanna join me."

"I'll be fine. I can shower later."

"You sure? I could really use someone to wash my back."

"I'm pretty sure if I do that, something else might occur other than bathing."

"Would that be so bad?"

"At this stage in our relationship, if you can call it that, yes." Tatsumi said with authority which gave Esdeath a blush. She nodded and went to take a shower while Tatsumi moved over to the window, looking out at the moon.

 _'So… Should I make my escape now or when she is asleep… I know it would hurt her… wait… why should I care? I dont even like her like that! God damnit, she truly is growing on me. Shit I gotta go now…'_

As Tatsumi was beginning to leave the room, the bathroom door opened and the frowny face of Esdeath appeared.

"If you are thinking of leaving, please understand that you will be executed."

"You should know better General that I am on your level… otherwise you wouldn't have been interested in me… plus I can easily escape unnoticed."

With a nod, Esdeath took a seat on her bed. "I guess I won't stop you as I don't wanna make a scene in the royal palace, but why are you leaving me?"

"I have business to attend to before I can think of a romantic relationship with someone Miss Esdeath."

"What kind of busines would this be?"

"The kind that is my business alone."

"Aren't you scared of this assassin?" She asked suddenly.

"If he comes around, I will take care of it."

"Will you at least stay the night?" Esdeath said, slightly begging.

With a sigh, Tatsumi closed the door. He should have just made a run for it but now the girl was growing on him.

"I will spend the night, but I will leave after breakfast. You will see me again I am sure of it." Tatsumi said with a small smile.

"I really don't want you to leave… I would stop you if we weren't in the palace."

"Well, holding me prisoner isn't exactly a good way to have me return your feelings either." Tatsumi said with a chuckle.

"Really? I guess I should figure out how to deal with you better."

"If you can handle me." Tatsumi said with a laugh, pulling out a blanket from the closet and beginning to make a bed on the floor. With a frown, Esdeath yanked Tatsumi to the bed and flipped him onto his back before straddling him.

"Are you sure that it would be bad to further our relationship?"

"Despite me being a healthy young man, yes."

"I suppose I will yield just this once… but tomorrow I will be taking what I want from you."

"If you can find me, sure. I invite you to do so." Tatsumi said with a smirk before turning to his side and curling up to go to sleep. Esdeath quickly began to spoon him, hugging him against her flush chest as she quickly fell asleep to his heartbeat through his back while his nose began to slightly bleed from feeling her generous bosom against his back.

* * *

The morning came and just like Esdeath predicted, Tatsumi was gone. She saw the open window outside of the hallway and looked outside. She wondered where he could have escaped since they were on the top floor, but then noticed that the flag pole was slightly bent. She smiled happily, seeing that he escaped unharmed but was also sad he left without a good bye. She sighed unhappily and a frown overtook her face as she walked towards the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

Tatsumi had escaped when the sun began to rise and escaped using the flagpole. He would swing his body around and round the pole, using his momentum to sling him up to the roof before he escaped using the roof to jump building to building to building. He ended up returning to his hotel room for the day as he planned his next attack. He learned where most of the soldiers in the capital would be staying at, but the problem was one of the twelve was deployed to the north to help the major in the north, while another one of the twelve was promoted to guarding a politician. The other ten however were conveniently within the soldiers barracks, so he could easily wipe them all out with ease. He needed to do it quickly as he was going to be deep within enemy territory, but he had a plan to finish the job.

* * *

Walking around town with Ran, Esdeath was unhappy and bored. She hasn't had any new prisoners to torture to occupy her time and Tatsumi wasn't with her either. She was looking for him and every time she found someone that looked like him, she got sadder and sadder.

"General, I took the liberty to find people with Tatsumi's qualities."

"You are wasting your time Ran… there is only one Tatsumi."

"My apologies… but what makes this one so special?"

"He just is. He is the only one with my hand to hand combat talents besides Wave though he wouldn't beat any of us… Wave is strong but he doesn't have enough stamina to continue and couldn't take as many hits. You saw him in the Arena… even you guys would have had trouble with that."

"Yes, I see your point. Well, we will find him soon enough… though why did he leave?"

"He said he has business to take care of."

"Business?"

"He wouldn't say… but since he was in the palace I couldn't make a scene and force him to stay."

"I see. Well, as Bol's said… just be patient."

"Yes… Oh and General, I'm sorry for being forgetful, but Wave got me the reports this morning."

"Reports?"

"Yes, about the connections the soldiers have..."

"Oh… what is the connection?" She asked, turning into an alley to talk privately.

"It seems they were all involved in the genocide of an entire village."

"Odd… what was this village known for?"

"A long time ago they produced Cryomancers… though over a thousand years ago the last one died out."

"Except they obviously didn't."

"Yes it seemed one had survived and is now taking revenge."

"Well, I guess we should start finding the ones that are still alive and give them protection."

"It will take a while but I will get right on it."

"Thank you."

* * *

Night came at Tatsumi was already in the barracks. He was waiting in the closet of the sleeping quarters, waiting for everyone to arrive. 9 out of 10 of them were in their bunks either reading, sleeping, talking with others or doing whatever. However one of them was missing but he did hear a sink in the distance. Just a few more minutes hopefully.

With all ten now accounted for, Tatsumi closed his eyes and began to channel his aura, which alerted several of the guards to the mass power. Obviously three of the guards were strong but not strong enough to find out where he was. When the guards got up to look around, Tatsumi kicked open the door and he removed the ice mask, showing off his mouth as he breathed a large volume of mist into the room. The guards turned to him and screamed out for help, but they were frozen solid before they could finish their screamining. There were twenty guards in this building, as they had several barracks across the town. This one was meant for the most important guards.

With everyone now frozen, Tatsumi moved his wave through the frozen tundra and began to rip the heads off of the ones who were his targets before putting them all on one bed. When it was all finished, he left the room and the thawing out of the other guards began.

* * *

That same night, Esdeath was give nthe location of the remaining guards and she made her way to the ones in the capital. She spotted a figure jumping across the roof of the barracks, but thought it was a bird. When she entered the barracks she growled in anger and smashed the steel wall, denting it. She was watching as guards in their underwear were still trying to get themselves out of the ice coffins, while the dead ones just stood there… dead. She realized the figure was NOT a bird but now it didn't matter.

* * *

Esdeath returned to her headquarters shortly after and with the other members of the Jaegers, she told them what was up.

"This man, who killed Ogre, and a bunch of other soldiers is targeting those who were responsible for the genocide of a village. Out of the twenty six people, six of them are wild hunt and seventeen of the others are dead. Three of them are remaining. Two of them are in the north fighting against a few tribes while one is in the east. The one in the east is a high ranking officer who is undercover as a rebel. If word gets out that he was a spy for us, we will lose all of our spy networks across the lands. We need to assault the rebel base and kill him before the assassin gets to him. If the assassin is seen doing it and due to his nature as a killer of imperials, they will think it was a rebel doing it and they will investigate it."

"That sounds reasonable…" Ran said. "Though, he isn't a rebel."

"But they think he is. I don't know if they will REALLY think the guy is a spy… but I can't take that chance. While I would love to continue my search for the assassin and Tatsumi… this takes precedence… Jaegers, lets get to work."

"YES!" Everyone shouted before they quickly deployed themselves to work.

* * *

Tatsumi was standing on a ledge overlooking the eastern kingdom, staring down into the large castle. This was a rebel base and was extremely strong. Imperial armies have fallen to this large fortress many times, but a single person or a group could take it down, but the Empire doesn't have many small groups strong enough to do so except Wild Hunt and the Jeagers. Luckily, Tatsumi is also strong and knew where his target was and what he looked like. Now all he has to do is find him. Soon, his revenge will be complete.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Go fuck yourselves**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers were standing on a ledge a half mile from the castle. Esdeath was sitting on the ledge with a pair of binoculars. She was surveying the town, using her enhanced vision and the magnified binocs to check the rebel base out. It was heavily fortified and there was a large amount of guards on duty. Obviously, this was one of their most important bases.

"General, how would you like us to proceed?" Ran asked.

Esdeath smiled a bit. "I already spotted our cryomancer. He is actually sitting on a ledge himself, doing what I am doing. Eying the town."

"How shall we proceed?"

"While our target is the rebel spy, I would like to actually rid the empire of this base. If we burn the entire place to the ground and kill everyone, it would kill two birds with one stone."

"What about the assassin?"

"Find him and take him down. I would like him to be alive so I can interrogate him personally, but if it becomes too problematic, kill him."

"Understood." Everyone replied.

"Seryu. You and Bol's will assault the front. Ran, cover the escape routes. You are to call out targets and find our target, the rebel spy. Wave and Kurome, I want you two to find our cryomancer and take him down while Bol's and Seryu take on the guards, distracting them. If you find the rebel target, take him out before the cryomancer can."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied. The doctor knew where his talents were. He was a support. He was really meant to also protect Esdeath from any assassins and to help Seryu incase of her getting damaged. Plus he was a doctor, so he was able to provide medical support.

Esdeath relooked back into the binocs and noticed that the assassin was no longer on the ledge and was within the castle, so he was no longer within sight, so she put it down and sighed, relaxing against the ledge while watching Seryu, Bols, Kurome and Wave move out. Ran stood next to her and waited for his job to begin.

"Worred about Tatsumi?"

"A little. With this cryomancer running around, there is no telling if Tatsumi could survive him. Something tells me this Cryomancer is very strong. Worries me a little."

"I see. Something occurred to me General, what if Tatsumi is the assassin? The skills are right and the fact he said he had business to attend to."

The General put on a slight frown. "The thought occurred to me."

"If this Tatsumi is this assassin… would you like for us to kill him?"

"To be honest with you and the doctor, I don't really see a problem with the assassin doing the things he is doing. He is not going to kill any of us should we fight. He is not killing innocent people. He is just getting revenge. While yes, he may be killing imperial's, I really don't care too much for that. I dunno… maybe I'm just saying that in case Tatsumi is the assassin." Esdeath mused, unsure of herself. "Love really is a confusing thing."

"May I weigh in?"

"Please." Esdeath encouraged.

"I don't think that we should be concerned about the cryomancer too much as much as night raid. If anything, the assassin is ignorable. Let the soldiers handle it. Plus… the last set of his targets aren't exactly my favorite people."

Esdeath nodded. "I know what you mean… wild hunt has been getting on my nerves as well."

"I say we should wait and see if the assassin gets out of control before we actually go off and target him."

Esdeath nodded. "And you doctor?"

"It would be quite fun to have him for experiments, but I guess I don't really care one way or another. As you know, I don't care for the empire or night raid. I just wanna experiment."

"As always." Esdeath said, sighing.

"Shall I call back Wave and Kurome?"

"No no. Let them challenge this assassin. If it's my Tatsumi, then he should survive. Plus, if he dies he dies. We would be doing the rest of his targets a favor."

"As you wish." Ran said, watching the fireworks.

* * *

Tatsumi silently made his way through the castle, taking alley ways and using the cover of night to move about. He however noticed that the castle was under attack and he knew he needed to act quickly. While this was a spy within the rebel network, this spy was not a soldier. He was an intelligence officer within the rebel network, so he should be within an office of some sort… or a bunker now due to the fact there is an attack taking place. Watching a few soldiers run past his alley, he quickly hid behind a large trash can, peeking around.

"You are quite the difficult man to find and follow." Said a female voice.

Tatsumi stood up from his spot in hiding and turned around, looking at a black haired female who was wielding a katana. She was chewing on something. It was Kurome.

"I appreciate the compliment. May I help you?"

"Sorry, but my orders are to kill you."

Tatsumi chuckled and was confident in the fact the mask changed his voice. No one could recognize him at all as Tatsumi.

"Intersting. Tell me… how did you guys know I was here?"

"Esdeath saw you."

"Ah. Well, if those are your orders, I suppose I can entertain you." Tatsumi said, getting into a fighting stance. He formed ice knuckles onto his fists, which would enhance his punching power.

Kurome was quick to attack, using her assassin speed at her advantage. She however assumed that Tatsumi was slower than her so when she swung for his head all she struck was ice. When her sword struck the ice, she herself was frozen solid. With a quick push on her chest, Tatsumi unfroze her and sent her flying across the alley, sending her deeper into the darkness.

Kurome quickly stood up after shaking off the residual ice dust before staring at Tatsumi.

"You are strong." She admitted.

"Thank you."

"I won't be able to beat you alone."

"Thinking of summoning your puppets?" Tatsumi asked. "I assume they are out looking for me."

"Yes."

"Well, lets wrap this up." Tatsumi said, dashing forward and sidestepping from a slash before ducking under another. Tatsumi delivered a powerful punch into her solar plexus before taking her arm with the sword and breaking it with a powerful punch to her biceps. He slammed her head into the brick wall which sent her to her knees. With a knee to the back of her head, he kneed her into the wall once more and knocked her out. He quickly ran from the scene, dashing under a battle cart just as the puppets arrived.

* * *

Tatsumi moved deeper into the city, moving towards the building he knew his target would be at. There was an escape tunnel located there as well, but Tatsumi had sealed off the end with a thick wall of ice. It would take hours for anyone to break through unless they were strong. This target was not. He was just good at being a spy. With the escape routes sealed, Tatsumi rapidly climbed up to the top floor, climbing through the window.

He quickly moved through the building as his hunch seemed to be correct. The building was empty of its occupants. Gliding along ice, he quickly moved through the building with rapid pace, combing each floor and room. He ended up at the escape tunnel which was located under a rug which had been moved. There was a hidden door on the floor that was moved. Tatsumi decided to take a seat and wait on the table nearby, relaxing as his target would most likely move himself back through the city to escape. He didn't really wanna be caught in the very tight escape tunnel either as it would prove troublesome if he Bol's found him or someone with a very powerful area of affect power.

* * *

His luck was great as within five minutes, the target moved from the escape route and began to move towards the door. He tried to open the door with a tug but it was stuck. Tatsumi had froze its hinges stuck.

The man looked around and spotted Tatsumi sitting on a table who got up and began to move over.

"Y-You aren't the jaegers."

"Very good." Tatsumi said, summoning a ice knife.

"W-What do you want."

"Your head." Tatsumi simply replied before grabbing the man and shoving the knife down into his neck and into his check. While the man struggled and choked on his blood, Tatsumi began to cut his head off. The man died about five seconds from blood loss as Tatsumi kept on cutting his head. His chest had some blood on it but his hands were soaked with the red ichor of life.

With this deed finished, Tatsumi escaped the building with the body and head of the man in tow, knowing full well why Esdeath and the Jaegers were here. He figured out that they knew what he was after and knew about the spy. They wanted to shut the spy up. Tatsumi didn't know why he was doing this, but he was doing it anyway.

* * *

Five minutes later, Tatsumi appeared behind the Jaegers, including Esdeath. With his aura completely hidden, he had to cough to awaken the entire group of Jaegers, including the damaged Kurome.

Seryu was first to react. "Koro, dinner time!" Seryu said loudly, getting her demented face on. Dropping the body, summoning five knives, Tatsumi threw them into Koro's face, each of them embedding around his core, which actually brought it out of its body though only slightly. It was the core in its forehead. Koro was back on the attack after being stunned.

"Wait!" Esdeath said, halting Koro and Seryu. Apparently, Koro obeyed Esdeath.

"General! That man killed Ogre!"

"I realize that, but he was about to kill Koro or do you not notice in your blind hatred?" Esdeath said, using her hand to show the core of Koro.

Tatsumi had a blade of ice in his hand once more, the last dagger to end Koro. He put the blade away and tossed the head of the man to Esdeath's feet. He then tossed the body over to her.

"Why did you come before us?"

"You were after the man right. I assume the man with the flamethrower on his back could kill him and no one would have known it was me."

Esdeath raised a brow as did Ran and the doctor. "Why would you do this for us?"

"Even I do not know my reasonings for it… but what's done is done." Tatsumi said. Ice began to form over Tatsumi's feet and slowly crept up his body.

"I would like to thank you for not killing Kurome." Esdeath said. "But I will find you and capture you."

"I would very much like to see what you got for me, General." Tatsumi said, chuckling before the ice encased him completely before shattering.

"Why did you let him go?!" Seryu said.

"I didn't let him go Seryu. He escaped. He is able to teleport using Ice, something that even I cannot do. If he knew he wouldn't have escaped, he wouldn't have shown himself." Esdeath said, tipping the cap over her eyes as she walked off to go back to the empire.

* * *

Tatsumi was on top of a mountaintop an hour later, which was way above the clouds. He was no longer in his ice form. He had his head in his hands as he began to tear up softly as his job was almost finished. He only had eight more targets before his job was finished and he could finally let his family and people rest in peace.

 _'I'm almost there… I will finally avenge my family… wild hunt will die soon enough…'_

As Tatsumi stood up to head down to where he was staying the night, which was a cave in the area, there was a loud crash behind him and he quickly turned around, only to be frozen in surprise.

It was General Esdeath.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Flying along on her pet dragon, Esdeath was flying high above the clouds in the night. Earlier, she had arrived back at the capital but needed to take a break so she took the beast out for a flight session. With a sigh, Esdeath looked out at the moon._

" _It really is beautiful out here… Ever since I met you Tatsumi… this frivolous nonsense has intrigued me… is this love? Heh..." She said, laughing at herself in derision. "Huh? Who might that be…?" Esdeath said before getting a grin. "No matter… he has terrible luck and here I was starting to get bored!" Esdeath said, jumping down from the beast._

* * *

 **Back to present.**

* * *

Tatsumi was quick and during the dust generated by Esdeath hitting the mountain, he quickly hid himself from view by hiding behind a rock. He also removed his aura, hoping to hide from the quite the aggressive female. He heard her huff before walking towards his location.

"I saw you and I know you are hiding around here… I have a new form of torture i've been wanting to try out… I can't wait to find you..." Esdeath warned before summoning a bunch of ice spears. Tatsumi waited and when she launched the spears at his direction, he back flipped over the rock and landed behind her, which she began to launch an attack after him.

With her left foot going out to trip him, he responded with a right foot, hooking around her foot and locking her in place while he sent a fist towards her throat, a knuckle extended to strike her in the throat. She had her hand moving towards his throat, but she stopped when she noticed who she was attacking

"Tatsumi!" She gasped, surprised at the appearance of her beloved. She quickly jumped back, her face flushed from embarrassment and happiness from seeing her beloved.

Tatsumi quickly went from his fighting stance back to normal, staring at the female with his eyes as normal. Cold and in pain, at least deep in his eyes. He was happy on the outside. All about the facade.

"Is this some sort of dream?"

"Unfortunately, it's not." Was Tatsumi's quick reply. He was very good with the wit. However, Tatsumi was surprised once again with how powerful Esdeath really was. She was fast. She had wrapped him up in a big hug with the back of his head buried in her chest. Tatsumi enjoyed such a nice pillow, but he was still not really wanting to be by Esdeath at the moment.

"I would know your scent anymore… it's so great to see you Tatsumi. I've missed you so much Tatsumi… I hate that you ran away from me."

"What are you doing here?" Tatsumi replied.

"I was out on a night stroll after burning down a rebel base. I needed some fresh air."

"I see."

"Which leads to the question about why you are here… and how you got up here as well."

"I climbed for one… and I just wanted a place with a good view and to be alone. Plus… I was training myself. There are supposedly danger beasts in the area, strong ones too. I've killed a few but I wanted more."

"Strong, willingness to improve, and a romantic. A man after my own heart." She began to rub his arms and shoulders. "And it seems you have improved too… you have obviously been working hard. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks… I guess." Tatsumi said. _'Fuck… I don't have time for this! I need to get to bed as I assault the north tomorrow.'_

Esdeath snuggled him harder, nuzzling her cheek against his ruffian hair. "Well, thanks to both of us needing a break, we got together again. Luck was really on our side." She released Tatsumi and turned around.

"Hey coward! I don't care for interruptions when I am busy! Show yourself or if you continue to hide, I will not show you any mercy!"

With an evil laughter, a man in a yellow coat appeared. It was a very tan teenage boy with long white hair. He had a X tattooed across his face. Tatsumi's face turned into surefire rage as he saw his target. The one who killed his family directly. The leader of wild hunt. Syura. However, he suppressed his rage before anyone noticed as he knew it was not the time to act. His death would come as would the rest of wild hunt.

"The prime minsters son… what the hell are you doing up here. Answer me!"

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to me? I am the prime minsters son of course… you wouldn't want to anger him would you? Hehehehe." Syura said, giggling evilly.

"I doubt that anyone would know if she killed you since it's just us up here." Tatsumi said, glaring at the man.

"What was that asshole? Would you like to throw down runt?"

Tatsumi ignored his threats and continued to glare holes into the mans eyes, which got Syura a bit startled.

"No matter… I think it's time you met my imperial arms!" He said. "Shambala!"

With this, a purple light began to circle Tatsumi and Esdeath, surrounding them in the freaky light. Tatsumi found himself unable to move his body.

"I need you out of my way General… I have plans and you are going to be in my way. Ta ta." Syura said, laughing evilly. "It was nice knowing you."

Esdeath and Tatsumi were teleported elsewhere.

* * *

When the light disappeared, Tatsumi found himself on a tropical island. Palm trees, sand, a big beach, ocean. Tatsumi growled a bit, as he would have to find a way to escape without using the cyroportation. He could not let Esdeath find out he was the assassin until his job was finished!

"So, he has decided to try and kill me…? How interesting."

"He would have to have some devious plan to get YOU killed of all people." Tatsumi replied. "Something tells me it's going to fail as he has no idea that I'm just as strong as you."

"Is that so Tatsumi? Just as strong… hand to hand combat isn't all that im known for."

Tatsumi tsked and looked out at the ocean.

"Which leads me to the question… what would make you as strong as me… I've had a feeling… that you would be our assassin."

Tatsumi gave no visible response, but he cursed in his head. He gave them one too many clues.

"The cyromancer that's been terrorizing the empire? I wish I was that strong."

Esdeath hugged him from behind again. "I wouldn't be angry if you were."

"While comforting, I'm not your assassin."

"I think you are… the skills you have as a martial artist… the fact that you claimed to have business to attend to which obviously you are still on such business… and the fact I found you not an hour from just meeting the assassin for the first time face to face. Tatsumi, I know you are the assassin." Esdeath, turning him around and looking down at the boy. She was a bit taller than him.

"I said I'm not."

"Stop lying to me. I told you, I won't be angry. I won't even try and stop you from finishing your job… you only have two targets in the North and then Wild Hunt… I saw your anger at Syura. You were enraged."

Tatsumi tsked and looked away.

"And your reaction just proved it."

Tatsumi pushed himself away before transforming himself into the cyromancer, finally revealing himself. Esdeath and Ran had too much information… there was no way they couldn't know. He has left too many clues.

"You were really good for a long time, but you were only slightly sloppy. If it was anyone else other than Budo, Ran and Myself, you would have gotten away with it completely silent."

"I will be completing my mission." Tatsumi said, reverting back to normal. "I can easily just leave you here on this island."

"Yet you won't… and as I said before. I won't stop you… in fact I think it's quite interesting… so please, stop trying to run. Talk with me."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Sit." Esdeath said, sitting down on the sand as the rays generously rained upon them. Tatsumi sat next to her and looked out at the distance with her. She had unbuttoned two buttons on her dress shirt, revealing even more cleavage. It was hot out. "So, tell me what happened."

"I fought with my sister and I ran away from home. When I returned, my entire village was destroyed and on fire. Returning to my home, I found my sister mutilated and I figured she was raped as well due to whom the responsible ones were for my familys deaths."

"Wild hunt."

With a nod, Tatsumi continued. "Yes. I found my father and mother barely alive but dying anyway. They told me to make something of my life and be happy..."

"You aren't happy are you?"

"No… I'm not. I have to finish what I started… kill those responsible for my family and my village… so they can rest in peace… I could never forgive myself if I didn't finish what I started."

"Admirable."

"So, I trained under the ice danger beast that lived in the nearby mountains. A legendary monster… an ultra-class danger beast. One that lived for many many years… he trained older generations of cyromancers though I was a miracle birth. We have had rare births, but the only cyromancer before me was my great grandfather. Anyways, I trained under him and here I am today."

"Interesting. An ultra-class danger beast that is sentient enough to train under? I haven't heard of such a thing. I am most interested in finding such a creature."

"I will not help you." Tatsumi said. "I'd rather not see your dead body anyway." Tatsumi grinned.

Esdeath chuckled and nuzzled Tatsumi's head, hugging his head to her breasts. "So, I saw your handiwork tonight… it was very interesting. Actually, your handiwork period is very nice."

Tatsumi grinned. "I do enjoy killing, though I don't torture them… though I won't say for Wild Hunt… I will be treating them to an extra special death."

"And my love grows even more for you… so how about you join the Jaegers when you finish."

"I'm sure Seryu would enjoy that..."

"Ah, right… well, it will work itself out… she will eventually back down… or you will just end up killing her."

"Not much faith in her?"

"Oh no, she is a great asset to my team but I know you would easily mop the floor with my team. Maybe not easily all together, but still. Organic imperial arms are weak if you know the core locations."

Tatsumi nodded. "I'd rather not kill her…" Tatsumi sighed. "She hasn't done me harm yet."

"I thought you enjoyed killing?"

"Yes, killing those who have done wrong… I'm not one for killing innocents… which leads me to wonder… were you going to kill me if I wasn't Tatsumi?"

Esdeath smiled. "I was getting really bored… plus anyone who got up here isn't exactly going to be some civilian. I assumed it was a Rebel."

"I suppose it's highly likely it was." Tatsumi said, chuckling. "So how would you think we should escape this place? We both know I can't take you with me."

"Have you even tried?"

"Well I haven't tried with you… but there is no guarantee you will survive the process."

"I'm quite strong plus I do have ice powers."

"I guess we could try." Tatsumi said, turning into his assassin form. He grabbed onto Esdeath and shut his eyes, thinking of his cryoportation but instead in his imagination, he was teleporting himself and Esdeath. When he opened his eyes, he watched Esdeath and himself being slowly encased in the cold ice. He could see that the cold was affecting her, but due to her affinity with the ice it wasn't much. Just the visible breath like he always had.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, in the main area of the palace where Esdeath and the Jaegers stayed, the ice sculpture of Esdeath hugging onto Tatsumi and his chest was appearing. In the main meeting area/dining room, the entire Jaeger staff was there and they were all on alert.

* * *

 **Oh hey look, another Cliffhanger... eheheheheeh :D**

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Thanksgiving guys. I'm working as a truck driver on thanksgiving... so you know... blech. I offered to work though so its ok. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The ice shattered and Esdeath found herself falling on the floor, breathing heavily. Tatsumi was still in his outfit as he looked down at Esdeath, before kneeling to help her to her feet.

"Not your thing is it?" Tatsumi said with a chuckle.

"It's a very nice power… just was shocking I suppose."

"As normal."

"General! You captured our enemy! Great work as usual!" Seryu said. "Now let me kill him!"

Tatsumi had to refrain from facepalming at her stupidity. How is it Esdeath captured him when she was on the ground breathing hard?

"General, are you alright?" Ran asked, walking over to the pair.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. Just not used to teleporting using Ice… It's quite exhilarating though."

"I'll take your word for it… now why is our Assassin here?"

Tatsumi reverted from his uniform back to his human self once Ice covered him and shattered.

"Tatsumi!" Wave exclaimed. "You're the mysterious killer?!"

"Quite." Tatsumi said, rolling his neck and cracking it.

"You… you traitor!" Seryu exclaimed, growling in anger. "You were acting as our friend a few days ago and now you are turning out to be the murderer of Ogre?! I will kill you for it! Justice demands retribution!"

"Justice?" Tatsumi spat, turning to the psychotic female. "You want to talk justice? You have no idea what justice truly is. Ogre was responsible for the death of my people and my family. My own flesh and blood may not have died by his hand, but he was the one who ordered their deaths." Tatsumi replied, stepping closer to Seryu. "I delivered justice that night and I will GLADLY do it again. You speak of justice, but you are so blind to the fact that Ogre nor any of my victims were good men. Ogre especially. You know what I learned about the man? He took bribes from an oil merchant and framed REAL innocent people and got them executed. Some by his own hand." Tatsumi said, getting into her face. "Your oh so innocent Ogre was nothing but a corrupt and vile man. I relished in killing him. You want to keep being the hero? Then take a shot at me. You can ask Esdeath, Kurome, Ran or Wave here… they will tell you how much of a chance you stand against me."

Seryu looked afraid of Tatsumi when he began to talk back to her, his emerald eyes displaying nothing but pain, suffering and death. She gulped and backed down from her stand which didn't even put a smirk on Tatsumi's face. He just backed off and turned back to the others.

"Now, does anyone else have a problem with me killing these imperials? I would not mind if you do. I won't even kill you for it. However, let me tell you this… I only have eight more targets to go and I will be completing my mission. So… does anyone else have a problem?"

No one raised their hand and just looked at Tatsumi. It was then Bol's raised his hand.

"Yes Bol's?"

"Why are you going after these imperials again? Why are you not slaughtering everyone in the camps and such? You obviously could."

"Simple. I don't want to. It is not my desire to kill just anybody. I'm getting revenge on those who killed my people and my family. I'm not a rebel soldier and I never will be. I am not this notorious night raid gang either. I am just a boy from a small village who is getting revenge on just those responsible. And I will tell you this… six of them are responsible for the direct killing of my family… and they will pay dearly, especially for what one of them did to my sister."

"What happened to your sister?" Ran asked, curious.

"She was raped and brutally murdered. Her body was split open and her guts were lying on the table all around her. Someone raped her and cut her open and I know who it was."

"Champ." Ran said, growling a bit.

"Indeed. Apparently you know of him."

"I've… had to deal with him in the past."

"Ran, what's this about?" Esdeath asked.

"I was once a school teacher, a long time ago. One day, they were brutally slaughtered. Raped and murdered. I was out doing an errand and it only took two hours… and thirty kids had succumbed to this man. Kurome told me who was responsible."

Kurome nodded. "I did my own digging around after learning about this new police force that was made."

"Tatsumi and I had a run in with their leader earlier… he teleported us both to a deserted island to get rid of me… Tatsumi teleported us back here though…"

Tatsumi was looking out the window, looking at the night sky.

"General, can we let Tatsumi go to finish his work?"

"I was not going to keep him in jail If that was what you were thinking I was doing. I don't like the leader or this group… and I rather have them dead. If Tatsumi wishes to kill them, I'm going to let him continue."

Tatsumi chuckled. "Thank you Esdeath for ALLOWING me to continue." He said sarcastically.

"I could have killed you on that island."

"I could have left you stranded there if I wanted." Tatsumi said, smirking at her.

Esdeath narrowed her eyes. "I would have escaped."

"Yea, but it would have taken you a while. More than enough time for me to finish my work."

Esdeath smiled. "Strong, smart and good with your wit… my love just keeps growing for you Tatsumi."

"Eh… thanks." Tatsumi said, blushing a bit and rubbing the back of his head. He turned to Seryu who was still upset so he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. I do apologize for making you suffer that loss…"

"What do you know?! I LOST MY PARENTS to people like you! And now i've lost ogre?"

Tatsumi raised a brow and she softened her anger at him. "I lost my mother… my father… my sister… and my entire village to people like YOU. If you wish to take my life after this ordeal is over… I will allow you to do so." Tatsumi said, sighing and standing back up. "But until my job is finished… I will not stop." Tatsumi said, walking away. "Again… I'm sorry for your loss..."

Tatsumi turned into his assassin form and ice began to encase him from his feet.

"Do you have to leave right now Tatsumi?"

"The sooner I get done, the sooner I can come back and face whatever fate lays before me." Tatsumi said before the ice shattered, teleporting him.

Esdeath sighed and placed a hand over her heart, blushing as she missed Tatsumi already.

* * *

"I'm sure he will come back General." Ran said.

"I know..." Esdeath said, slightly smiling.

"General…?" Seryu asked.

"Yes?"

"Did… Ogre really do these things?"

"Yes. He was very much corrupt, just like a lot of the empire." Esdeath said.

"I see… was my father?"

"From my knowledge, no. He was actually a very honorable man. I did serve beside him one time… very strong."

"I see…"

Everyone but Seryu and Esdeath left the room, letting the two talk.

"Why do you ask?"

"Am I wrong to be angry at Tatsumi?"

"Are you angry?"

"I'm angry… yet… I'm conflicted. He's obviously right… I've been blind… but Ogre took care of me and so did the doctor!"

Esdeath nodded and sat down next to Seryu, who laid her head against Esdeath's shoulder. Esdeath began to stroke her hair.

"I know. Ogre liked you a lot… but..." Esdeath began, but changed her mind.

"General… please tell me."

"Ogre did like you… but I don't think you really know why he was doing what he was doing with you."

"I don't?"

"Did you know your father and Ogre were serving together?"

"Yes. They were best friends."

"That's true… and Ogre was the one who was there when your father died… your father requested Ogre look after you… Ogre however… well he and the doctor were also best friends as well. The doctor needed someone to experiment on and Ogre was thinking of using you, since you were always one to want to get stronger."

"He what…?"

"Don't get me wrong. While Ogre was using you… he did like you. Alot. I just thought you should know that Ogre was not the greatest father figure for you… but maybe my opinion of him is causing me to hate on him. I don't know."

"I see. I thought it was strange when he offered to have me experimented on to get my arms."

"Well, let me tell you a secret. While the doctor does enjoy the males, as he is a homosexual… he really took a liking to you beside just an guinea pig. The doctor actually enjoyed having you around."

"The doctor is really a good man… even if hes a bit strange." Seryu said, smiling and chuckling a bit. "Are you upset that Tatsumi offered his life to me?"

"A little but it's his choice and I won't hate you for it. I won't even be mad. I'll be a little sad but Tatsumi is a real man… unlike a lot of the men I've found."

"I don't think I'll take his life… but I may have other ideas in store..."

"I see. Could I ask what they are?"

"Even I don't know yet… I'm still conflicted on my feelings. I'm lost… and confused."

"Time will fix that… and I will gladly let you have some time off if you need it."

Seryu smiled and nodded. "I would like that…"

* * *

Tatsumi was in the north now, right where the northern empire used to stand. Apparently, there was a small group of rebel militia attacking the north and trying to reclaim it. So, the empire kept a group of soldiers here and two of his targets were here. It was day time and the guards were keeping a very heavy security up. Apparently, these targets were either knowing they are being targeted or the rebels were very dangerous.

"So you haven't gotten yourself killed yet huh?"

Tatsumi looked behind him and noticed Leone, the yellow haired girl who stole his money and also helped him begin his murdering spree.

"You are still alive and stealing money huh?"

"Still cranky about that huh?" Leone asked, sitting next to Tatsumi.

"It irks me a little but im not upset."

"So, what you doing up here?"

"Two of my targets are in this village. I am currently scoping out the place and figuring out how I'm going to sneak in."

"Ah. How is your revenge going?"

"Most of my targets are dead. Two of them here and then Wild Hunt which is the Imperial Police Force."

"Ah, those guys. They have been a pain in our asses as well but it seems they are just more about having fun in the empire."

"Yes… I'm well aware of their activities."

"Would you like assistance?"

"In?"

"Well, my group and I are also taking down some targets. Theres a major in there who is responsible for the death of many of our rebel soldiers."

"I see. Well, if you can help me find a way in, we could assist each other. I'm also after a major… and I think it's the one you are after."

"Hmm… this could work out. Alright, we are ready go to now… we already scoped out the weak spot."

Tatsumi nodded and followed Leone in.

It took only twenty minutes, but the targets were killed. Tatsumi froze their faces and smashed them together, like they were nothing but crackers. When the group left the area, Tatsumi and night raid were looking at each other.

"You should join us. We could use someone like you on night raid." Leone said.

"Well, the offer is nice, but I don't think Esdeath would really like that. I rather not get on her bad side."

"You met Esdeath?"

"And the Jaegers… many many times. Esdeath has apparently fallen in love with me."

"So YOU are the one Esdeath is so fond of. We heard rumors."

"Yea… Not sure how I feel about that… but so far they haven't done anything wrong. She offered me a place on the Jaegers but as I told them… I'm not interested in anything except revenge. Maybe ill find what I wanna do after… but my mind is only focused on my revenge. If you are worried ill come after you… I wont. I have no interest in you or the rebels… if anything… Hmm… Well either way… it was nice meeting you Night Raid." Tatsumi said before cryoporting away back to the palace.

* * *

With Tatsumi appearing in Esdeath's room, he immediately found himself flung onto the bed where she sat on his lap.

"You returned to me Tatsumi. I knew you would."

Tatsumi reverted back to normal. "I needed a place to stay..."

"Well stay as long as you like..." Esdeath said, snuggling him tightly to her body.

"I met night raid tonight… they assisted me in my targets."

"I see… and what did you say to them."

"Thank you and good bye. They offered me a place on their team, but I said you wouldn't like that very much." Tatsumi said with a smirk. Esdeath chuckled and kissed his lips softly.

"And?"

"Well, I also told them im not interested in anything but my revenge… but as I will tell you… I won't be their enemy right now. After im done with my revenge, ill figure out what I wanna do next… though I think I have an idea."

"Oh…? What do you desire next?"

"I haven't decided on it plus I'm not sure if I can tell you… I rather wait and see if I wanna do it or not."

Esdeath frowned but nodded. "Fine, but you sleep with me tonight."

Tatsumi nodded and snuggled into her breasts. With Esdeath happily smiling, she fell asleep shortly with Tatsumi nuzzled into her boobs.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, I have thought about making this kind of a three-way story. Seryu x Esdeath x Tatsumi. Why? Well, I remember Seryu and Esdeath bonding so very well... plus I could see Esdeath into that type of thing. ._.**

 **Meh... I haven't decided but I set up the story so it could go either way.**

 **Would you like to see the three-way story?**

 **OH! And I have the next arc planned out. I know what wil be next for the story :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is just one large lemon. If you odnt like it, dont read it.**

 **This lemon chapter was inspired by a drawing on Gelbooru.**

 **If you know what Gelbooru is, then well... heh.**

 **Anyways, this is a LEMON. Dont read this chapter if you can't stomach it.**

* * *

Tatsumi woke up about four in the morning and just laid in bed as he gently stroked Esdeath's hair, earning him a bit more snuggles from the General. The ice-like visage of the woman was not the one before him, but a beautiful young woman who has finally began to love. He himself have began to love as well. Esdeath has begun to wear away his defenses and while he didn't like that he was feeling this way at this time, he couldn't deny the warmth that spread through his own cold body at the thought of being with the General. She wasn't exactly the greatest or nicest woman in the world, but she was nice to him and he liked her quite a bit. Was it full blown love? No, but it never is this early in a relationship.

Tatsumi knew what she wanted him from him and he had thought about it many times, even during his missions. He lately had begun to wonder if it was such a bad thing to be in a relationship before completing his mission. He knew it wouldn't interfere with his mission directly, making him weaker, but if he was in a relationship with this woman… he would be inclined to assist her in her war against Night Raid and the revolution and this contradicted with his previous actions and his future thoughts as well. He previously said that he would not assist Esdeath and the others, yet he found himself wanting her and her group to be safe. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

He shut his eyes and let out a deep breath as he began to make his decision. When he opened his eyes again, a devious and mischevious smirk appeared on his face. His eyes began to shine with love, affection and lust for the female cuddling into his chest. He has made his decision and while he wasn't sure if it's the smartest move, his heart wanted it.

* * *

Esdeath began to wake up herself, her body reacting to the cold air. She felt unusually cold, not that it was a bad thing, but the change in temperature was enough to wake her up from her slumber. She opened her eyes when she felt an object of heat pressed against her taut stomach and she looked into the eyes of Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi." Esdeath breathed, not sure what was going on. When she looked down, she noticed she was completely nude and in quite a position she was familiar with, though she was never in it.

Tatsumi grinned and flicked his tongue across her right nipple, earning a gasp from the icy female. "Good morning there General…"

"mmm… Tatsumi..." She moaned out, her body becoming aroused with each passing second as he licked at her large breasts.

Tatsumi smirked and gently drew a nipple into his mouth where he bit it a bit roughly, not enough to draw blood but enough to make the sadistic woman moan loudly. "Something tells me you are quite familiar with this position… and how helpless you are." Tatsumi chuckled out. Esdeath was lying on her back with her hands tied above her head to the headboard. Her upper arms were bound down as well, making her unable to move and unable to get dislocate her shoulder if she happened to buck. Her legs were spread wide and tied to the bottom posts of the bed while her thighs had straps on them. The straps were attached to her pussy, which had leather pads to hold open the pink heaven that was leaking her juices on the bed and her thighs.

Esdeath very well knew this position as she used it quite often. This allowed her to torture her victims without them struggling, and forces them to look up at her as she punished them cruelly. She would stomp on their genitals, whip their bodies to her hearts desire and many other things. She let out a yelp as she felt the thing upon her left breast. She finally woke up from her thoughts and looked up at Tatsumi who was holding a crop in his hands. Another tool she was familiar with. She moaned in pleasure as she felt another sting of the crop against her heated skin, her other breast struck.

"Such a naughty General you are. I knew you were a masochist… so naughty." Tatsumi breathed out huskily, kissing her belly gently before striking her inner thigh closer to her honey pot.

"Oh Tatsumi, we truly are meant for each other." Esdeath breathed out before moaning again as she felt another sting upon her body. She let out a louder moan as she felt three stings in quick succession, marking her body.

"Is that so?" Tatsumi said, breathing against her neck now as she placed down the crop and pressed his mostly naked body to her own. His crotch was right aligned with hers, but he had his underwear still on. His chest was against hers and his arms held him up while his mouth nibbled on the tender flesh of her neck.

"Tatsumi… please… I need it." Esdeath begged slightly.

"What do you need?"

"You… Please."

"You have me already… so you might wanna be more specific here General." Tatsumi grinned against her flesh. Esdeaths face was flushed red. She truly loved this man. Like her, he was sadistic and she enjoyed it greatly. It was a wonderful way to wake up in the morning.

"Fuck me Tatsumi… Please. Make me yours." Esdeath begged, whining a bit.

Tatsumi smiled and removed his boxers before rubbing his cock against her waiting pussy, teasing her more. "Oh but you are already mine… I decided that you were mine this morning."

"Take me Tatsumi… Please!" Esdeath begged, wanting Tatsumi inside of her to become hers as well.

"As you wish General." Tatsumi replied before slowly pushing his hard dick inside of her pussy, groaning in pleasure at how hot and tight she was. He slid in all the way and slowly pulled out before pushing back in, not fucking her but making love. He was now being gentle with her. He undid her restraints on her legs and then her hands, letting her move around now. He cupped her chin and kissed her lips while she hugged him tight and kissed him back. Her legs wrapped around his hips and kept him inside of her as they made love.

"I love you Tatsumi." Esdeath breathed out. "But I said fuck me for a reason." She replied, looking up at him with lust. "I'm quite fond of being rough. Gentle usually isn't my style."

Tatsumi responded by pushing all the way out and slamming himself back in, slamming his hips against hers as he began to rapidly pound away inside of her, taking Esdeath as his own. Esdeath began to scream in rapture, her voice echoing through the room. Esdeath's hair was splayed out on the bed while she gripped the sheets with her fingers and her toes curled. Her head moved around as she moaned out in pleasure, feeling Tatsumi inside of her. It was the greatest feeling she has ever had, even more so than torturing. She was in love with this feeling and found her new favorite past time.

Tatsumi was looking down at her, watching her breasts heave and ho from the power of his thrusts, which got him to go even faster and harder within the woman he loved. He was mesmerized by the large breasts and he quickly gobbled her left one in his mouth, sucking and biting on the exposed flesh.

"Tatsumi! A little more… im close!" The general moaned out, her toes curling up tighter and tighter as she felt her release come forth. With one final push from Tatsumi, he emptied himself inside of her and feeling his hot warmth pour into her pushed her over the edge. With a loud cry, she herself came and she bucked her hips up from the pleasure, before crashing back down and becoming limp from the pleasure.

Tatsumi smiled and laid next to her and pressed his head against her right breast, snuggling up against her. Esdeath smiled and finally held his head to her and began to stroke his hair.

"Oh Tatsumi… You were wonderful… you truly are the man I've been waiting for."

"And you are mine as well… I wasn't sure if this was the right move, but I'm so happy that I made it."

Esdeath smiled and they both fell asleep together, Esdeath hugging her Tatsumi to her chest as they both went back to sleep for a nap.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **I'm not working right now as I am snowed in here in Indiana. Tried driving for five minutes and I almost slid into the median. Nope. Went back and parked my truck for right now. Will try later this afternoon to drive but no promises. lol.**

 **Anyways, I have no abadoned this story but you know. -shrug-**


End file.
